Crossing Over
by Alchemist15
Summary: The team has been bored lately, they haven't had any missions in awhile. They were bored lounging around and Zatanna comes and tries a new spell and it goes wrong! Now they ended up in the Teen Titan's Universe. They learn secrets, Drama happens and a lot of fighting. Will they make it back or die trying?
1. What?

**My first Yj fic im so excited to see what ya think**

**I love Young Justice so you will see a lot of fanfic like this**

**Read and Enjoy**

* * *

The team members where in the cave lounging around because Batman hasn't gave them a mission for a couple of days. Conner was in the kitchen helping M'gann cook a new recipe she found for cookies. Artemis was on the giant sofa polishing her arrows occasionally smacking Wally for making smart comments. Aqualad used to the fighting just tuned them out and kept reading this new book he bought. And the two best friends were watching dumb cartoons, while snacking on a humongous snack pile in front of them.

" I really am boredd I cant believe we haven't had a mission since like forever" complained Kid Flash

" You exaggerate too much it only been like 2 days" Robin stated

" But I do agree with Kid Idiot im getting bored just sitting around here" said Artemis butting in

" See even Goldie Locks agree with me" Wally said winking

Artemis looked away in disgust, Conner and M'Gann emerged from the kitchen. She had a large grin on her face and a tray of cookies that were held up by her telekinesis.

"Try one I think I perfected it today" she said with a huge Grin

"With my help" said Conner

Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked over to the table. Everyone but Wally looked hesitant. But Wally seeing food immediately ran over and toked as much as he can

"They delicious their like heaven" he said after eating every single last one in seconds

"Awww"

"You idiot"

" Why?"

" Kid Fat-ass"

The whole team was furious they couldn't try any of the cookies. They each gave him their form of the bat glare.

"Sorry.." he muttered while backing up from the team who was ready to kill him

" Its ok!, I made another batch because Conner predicted this to happen" said M'Gann trying to defused the commotion before Wally gets murdered.

**Recognized Zatanna Zatara** **B08**

The familiar sound of the computer boomed through the cave. And out comes the newly member of the team. "Hey guys".

Everyone looks up and greets in their own way

"Hey girl"

"Hey cutie... ouch what was that for dude?"

" Greeting Zatanna"

"Hey Z"

"Wassap"

" Zatanna you came in the perfect time, I made a new recipe for these cookies!"

"Yay me" she mutters sarcastic

Zatanna walks over to the table to join her teammates.

"Ok here's my cookies, Enjoy" says M'Gann

Kid Flash reaches for the cookies. " You touch a single cookie I will reach in my pocket take out a bird-a-rang and cut your tongue out" Robin hissed

" Meany" Kid Flash pouts and slouches back

" You still my best friend and you know it" Robin says

They each take a cookie each moans as they have a food-gasm. They taste each chocolate chip melt in their mouth. Perfectly crispy and brown texture

"M'Gann this is delicious" Aqualad says while taking another bite

" Miss M this awesome" says Robin pleasure all over his face.

" Wow M'Gann you have been practicing" says Artemis surprised about how good they actually were.

'' Im glad I came now" says Zatanna smiling

M'gann is beaming with happiness says " Reallllyyyy you really like them"

" Yesss" they all cheered in unison

" Oh yea I came here for a reason didn't I" Zatanna states after finishing her cookies

They all looked up in curiosity " I've been working on a new spell I wanted to try it out"

" What kind of spell" Robin asks walking back to the couch

" Teleportation" she said simply

" Why did you travel all the way here to try the spell" Aqualad says finally saying something in a while.

" Because I want to try transporting a group of people" says Zatanna while twirling her hair in hesitation

" That would come in handy when out on battle" states Conner

" Yeahhhh why not we got nothing better to do!" says a excited Kid Flash

" Team bonding" M'Gann says also excited

" Thank you everyone!" Zatanna says happy she can test out her new spell

" Okay everyone change into your Civvies" Aqualad says and they each walk into their separate rooms

They each returns 10 minutes later each with different clothing. M'Gann morphed into an pink skirt that goes to her knees, stockings underneath, black flats and a Purple shirt with the letter M bold on the front. Artemis had her a bright green shirt, with green skinny jeans and some black boots and her hair in her usual pony tail. Zatanna in a red shirt that comes to her belly button, Red skinny jeans, and black sneakers. She used a spell to straighten her hair out. Robin had only his usual sunglasses and black hoodie, and some jeans with matching sneakers. Kid Flash had a red and yellow hoodie with a lightning bolt on the front, black jeans and some lightning yellow shoes. Aqualad had a simple blue shirt and jeans and put on shoes since Robin told him that what "normal" people wear. And lastly Conner kept his S shirt on but changed his jeans to a darker color (him and M'Gann went shopping) and his normal combat boots.

"You ladies look beautiful" said Wally in a flirtatious tone

" Stop flirting and lets go" Conner grunts in annoyance

" Ok I need silence to complete the spell, im mainly talking to you Wally" says Zatanna looking at Wally

"Fine" Wally pouts

"**tropeleT su ot eht... AHHHHH**" she starts her chants but Wolf runs in a sees Zatanna and charges at her. She loses her concentration and they disappear in a blinding white light and Wolf sits their looking confused but walks away.

They all in the blinding light yelling and screaming scared at the speed they are traveling and scared about where they were going. They all pop out of the light and landed roughly on the ground

" Damn what the hell happened" Robin says while standing up in pain

" Conner's damn pet jumped on me and i lost concentration" Zatanna says in a slightly angry voice

" Dont blame this on Wolf its not his fault he was excited to see you" Conner says returning the tone

They each turn their backs to each other " Dont fight we gotta find a way back home" M'Gann says calmly holding his hand. He calms down " Now since everyone is calm and everything where the hell are we?" Artemis asks while looking around

They look around and see a giant tower in the shape of an T, surrounded by water and what seems to be a city in the distance by all lights.

" It seems like a island?" Aqulad states looking around

"Wowww this tower is awesome" Kidflash says running around

" Wait! We need to be careful we are on others people's property and we don't know if their hostile or not" Aqualad demands

Kid Flash thinks about it and does see the logic in that.

" Ok we need to make a plan and find out where we are, and remember use your superhero names at all time" Aqualad states as a leader

" Ok! Lets find out where we are!" M'gann cheers

* * *

**Review tell me what you think**

**What I could do better **

**I will be updating soon**


	2. More than One Robin?

**Next chapter up Thank you all who favorited, review and followed**

**Shout out to**

** u r awesome , **

**The Fallen Angel Sephiroth ,**

** Zorila and**

** Reba1753**

**For reviewing  
**

**Thoughts in Italics  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice **

**Read and Enjoy**

* * *

" Ok maybe I could pinpoint our location using my wrist computer" Robin says calmly while typing on his computer

" Good idea Rob" Wally says while pacing back and forth

" Calm down Kid Hyper" Artemis says in annoyance

" My wrist computer isn't working I think there is a signal jammer" Robin says in a shocked voice his computer never jams.

" Ok now we need to format a plan" Conner says

" Conner is right I think that we should start by asking the people who own this tower for help there is a 50% chance they are friendly" Aqualad said after thinking for awhile

" I don't think that's smart.. just saying" Artemis replied

" What do you mean?" Aqualad said questionably

" We should have M'gann go fly up while in camouflage and scope through the building, while we all are connected by mink link" Artemis replies simply

Everyone looks at her, and thought about it they actually all seen the logic in her plan

" What if they are dangerous she could get hurt?" Conner said worriedly and held M'Gann hand

" Its ok dude she could contact us on the mind link, and we all can scale the building in like few seconds" Wally says in the most confident tone ever

" I'll be fine" M'gann says reassuringly and flies off.

**M'Gann's POV**

I connected us all with the mind link, and gave Conner a smile before flying off to investigate the weird but pretty shape tower. I seen an opening and I use my density shifting to go through the window. "_ I'm in"_ she says through her mental link " _Be careful"_ she heard the thoughts of everyone wishing her to be safe

" _I will"_ she says while continuing her search. She notices she is in a long hallway and hears noises at the end so she continue to glide across the hall. She enters the main room and sees a giant TV, sofa and a lot of high tech technology. She sees 5 people one who was green, with spiky hair, pointy ears and what looks like fangs, he had a purple outfit. Another one beside him with darker skin, and what seems like metal boy parts with a cybernetic eye. There was this peppy girl who looked pretty she had auburn eyes and hair, golden skin, her outfit consisted of light half shirt and purple skirt with long boots. Another girl with a blue cloak with a leotard underneath and she looked this way like she knew I was here. And lastly the one that confused me and surprised me the most was Robin! It looked exactly like him but different his hair was spikier and he wore an outfit the the color red, yellow, green and ever black.

" _I see 5 people in what seems is their main room, they appear friendly should I scan their thoughts and see is there any intentions?" _M'gann thought to her team

" _That would be helpful but only try if it doesn't put in a unnecessary risk" Aqualad said _

"_Ok" _

"_I scan there brain and I don't see any bad thoughts or intention but the pale one with the blue seems to have a very strong barrier im thinking she has a mental power to have a barrier like that" _she thought to her team

" I know you are there just come out" the one with the cloak said

" _I've been uncovered should I make my self visible again because I don't since evil in them but I do since something bad deep inside the cloaked one" _M'gann said worriedly

" _Yes we will be there shortly" Aqualad said calmly_

**Normal POV**

The team all hearing what happened climbed the tower their own special way. Aqualad made a jet of water that lifted him up. Robin used his grappling gun and shoot his way up, Artemis using a grappling arrow and shot her way up, Kid flash sped up the wall, Zatanna used her a levitation spell and Conner just simply jumped up the tower.

M'Gann uncloaked herself and revealed herself to the strangers. They all looked at her in surprise. By the time she flew down all of her teammates were there beside her. All of titans went on defensive mode.

" We are not here to fight we got transported here and we need help" Aqualad says in his calmest voice

" Then why are you hear" TT Robin said in a angered voice

" OMG you look just like Rob but like older" Kid Flash runs over an inspects him over and TT Robin backs away slowly.

" He does doesn't he" Zatanna says really shocked

Everyone on team looks and either has their mouth open wide or wide eyes. Then the Titans see YJ Robin and they also has a surprised look on there faces or mouth opened wide.

" Let introduce ourselves to avoid confusion. Greetings to meet you im Aqualad" Aqualad says

" I'm Superboy Hi"

" I'm Kid Flash Wassup everyone"

" Well im Robin" the TT Robin looks at him with a quizzical expression

" Hey im Artemis"

" Zatanna here"

" And you already seen me im Miss Martian"

Then all the titans look at each of the team members

" Hi im Starfire I hope we can become glorious friends!"

" I'm Robin" the YJ Robin looks at him with wide eyes

" Raven"

" Hey dudes im Beast Boy"

" I'm Cyborg wassap"

**TT Robin POV**

"_They had a large team. The leader it seems was Atlantean he had gills and fins, Superboy I think was his name is very muscly he kind of remind me of Superman. Kid Flash he looks similar to the Kid Flash at Titans East. Zatanna had very long hair she was actually pretty when you think about it. Artemis had a very long blonde braid she looks mean kind of. Miss Martian the one we caught she was cute too she had light skin with freckles and auburn hair like Starfire. And lastly Robin he looks like me when I was younger I need to ask some questions"_

**Normal POV**

" Your formation makes me think you are all a superhero team are y'all a team?" TT Robin questioned

" Yes we are" Aqualad answered

" _Ok one fact gathered lets keep this going" TT Robin thought_

" _Cool we are one too!" Beast Boy exclaimed _

" _This has to be an alternate dimension!" YJ Robin says suddenly_

" _I was thinking that because you look just like how I did when I was about 13 or so" TT Robin said while scratching his head_

" _How did you get here" Raven says in a emotionless voice_

" _My spell went wrong because interferences and my portal took us here" Zatanna says slowly_

_Conner grunts at the "Interferences" part_

" _Your a magician cool Rae over here is powerful sorceress too" Cyborg says smiling_

" _Maybe Raven and Zatanna could make up a spell together to get us back" Artemis says_

" _Seems like a plan" TT Robin says_

" _Okkk we all are cool now do you got any video games or junk food. I'm hungry" Kid Flash runs around asking_

" _Yeah dude we got all the games" Beast Boy says smiling_

" _Lets play" Kid Flash high fives Beast Boy_

" _I think before we all do separate things we should get to know what everyone powers and where we going to be staying!" M'gann says excitedly_

" _That's seems reasonable" Raven stated_

" _I get a bad feeling off Raven like great evil deep inside of her but its masked with good I don't understand her" _M'Gann thought to the team

" Ikr me too her magic seems strong by the feel of her but it stems from a impure source" Zatanna states

" Bonding Time!" Starfire says full of excitement

* * *

**There you go!**

**Please Make sure you Review tell me how I'm doing **

**Thank you all again **

**Be updating soon I think**


	3. Lets Talk Then Fight!

**Thank you all for reviewing, following and favoring all of ****ya made my day.**

**Shout out to**

**BloodyBlackBlossom **

**melodio15 **

**Robin371 **

**CrazyForRobin873 **

**For the rewiews thanks everyone just tell me what you think!**

**Long Chapter just for ya lovely reviewers  
**

**Oh and read my announcement at the end!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

So Young Justice and the Titans went to the titans giant living room and they each found a spot to comfortably sit on.

" Ok everyone lets begin" Starfire said full of glee

" I think we should start since we barged into your home" Aqualad said

Everyone nodded " Ok I am called Aqualad I am from Atlantis. I have the abilities of hydrokinesis, Electricity generation and Atlatean sorcery" he stated with a warm smile

" And I also have water bearers these help me form water into whatever I want" he says showing his water bearers

" Cool Garth doesn't have those or he cant create electricity" Beast Boy said amazingly

" Really he is way stronger than I am in my universe" Kaldur in awe

" My name is Kid Flash and as you probably know and seen I have super speed, accelerated healing all that" Kid flash said super confident

" Can you phase through solid objects, and I don't think our Kid Flash can do that" Cyborg said questioningly

Artemis snorted and said " No he always get nose bleeds when he trys"

" Shut up! I'm getting better" Wally glares at Artemis

" Excuse Kid Idiot over there but im **Robin **( he says the part looking directly at TT Robin) and I have no powers but I make it up with awesome hand to hand combat, im great at hacking and everything to do with technology and I got a bunch or weapons and items in my utility belt" he says with a smirk looking at the Titans

" And we think he has this weird ability to disappear because he can be there on second and then gone the next" Zatanna says remembering all the times he went ninja on them

" Then that weird laugh no... cackle its scary, he uses it when he disappears on us" M'gann says slightly laughing

That creates a awkward silence between the team and the titans

" Ok I will go next heyy I'm Miss Martian and by the tell of my name im from Mars im a Martian I have the abilities of density shifting, camouflage, telekinesis, telepathy and shape shifting.. what else and oh yea I can fly" She says slightly nervous

She turns into her green form and all the of the titans look in awe because none of them has never seen a martian up close.

" That is so awesome" Beast Boy says in awe and drooling. He has never saw someone green just like him maybe they could get along real well

She smiles and says " Thanks" he blushes and tries to hide it by looking down

Raven feeling his emotions and getting jealous says " Can we move on"

They all look at her and Superboy speaks up " I'm Superboy the clone of Superman ( he looks down after saying that) But I don't have all his powers since im half human too but I have Super Strength, a super leap, super hearing, invulnerability and infrared vision"

" Awesome" Cyborg and Beast Boy said together

" Yea no here is stronger than my pal Supes" Wally says while patting him in the back

Superboy smiles slightly at the comment.

" Well I guess it my turn im Artemis and I am a master archer and good at fighting" she said in that don't mess with me voice

" And im Zatanna the team magician. I can use magic I access it by saying whatever I want backwards but the more complex the spell the stronger the user"

" Prove it" TT Robin said sternly

No one liked the attitude he used with her but she looked at him and smile

" Sure, ** gniliec morf gnah dna eulb riah nibor s'natit nrut" ** Zatanna said and waved her hand. And a poof of smoke happened and TT Robin was hanging from the ceiling from a rope and had a hair full of spiky blue.

Everyone was laughing like crazy, even Raven and Conner was smiling

" Good one" Beast Boy said high fiving Zatanna

Robin glared at all of them and and used a bird-a-rang and cut himself down and hissed " Change it back"

" Fine **lamron ot kcab**" she says pointing at him. His hair returns to normal and he muttered " Thanks"

" Ok our turn"

" Im Starfire and im from a planet called Tamaran and I can fly, shoot star bolts, green lasers from my eyes and I have super strength"

" She is the strongest person I seen" Commented Beast Boy

" Im Robin leader of the Titans and I am good at hang to hand and have a assortment of weapons with me at all time" he said not really wanting to talk

" Im Raven, im from Azarath and I have the abilities of teleportation, empathy, telekinesis and I can use my magic to form constructs of things like shields, claws extc and I know magic" she said in her monotone while looking at the team

" Wassap everyone im Beast Boy and I can turn into any animals and creature you can think of but I stay green" he said simply

" Im Cyborg, I am mostly robot after an accident, im good with building my body has a built in canon and other handy thinks and im strong" Cyborg said while shrugging

" Now since know everyone knows each other I think we should fight, test each others strengths and weaknesses" TT Robin said

" Yea I think so too the team members spar with the Titan's we see them in action and

they see us in action" Conner said excited to fight someone

" Sure why not" Aqualad said

" Cool let us show you the training room" Cyborg said

The titans led the way to the training room while the team followed behind.

" _Can we trust them?" Robin thought because Megan set up a mink link_

" _They said they a superhero group, I believe them" Wally thought _

" _And I didn't sense a lie when they said it" M'gann replied_

" _So it safe to conclude they are the good guys" Aqualad finished up_

They walked into this large room with obstacle courses, workout machines, and a glass

window. Cyborg pushed a button and everything cleared now there was just a very

large open space.

" Ok I have different settings each with different objects around the field depending on your powers to help you out" Cyborg said excited for the fights

" Ok I have a randomizer and two names will come out which ever two comes out those two fight. Do everyone understand?" Cyborg asked

He was greeted with a crowd of confirmations. The first names who popped up was M'gann and Starfire

" Ok rules no majorly hurting each other and thats about it. And time limit 5 min"

They each walked up and smile at each other and said " Good luck" and the field changed to a with a lot of small objects to throw and hide under.

" Start!"

M'gann made the first move by telekinetically throwing a box at her which Starfire retaliated by punching right threw it. The team looked in awe while the Titans smiles. Now Starfire sent a star bolt at M'gann and she directed it away with her telekinesis and she flew at her with lightning speed and they engaged with hand to hand combat. M'gann grew four extra arms and punching Starfire with amazing strength but Starfire was blocking it all and even getting in some of her own kicks. Then M'gann went intangible and flew behind Starfire and telekineticly threw her to the ground. And she flew down in amazing speed to finish it up but Starfire got up and threw a huge star bolt at her which M'gann tried to shield but it broke and she went flying back. She got few seconds later hurt and battered and threw everything on the field which injured Starfire and the time buzzed concluding the fight.

" M'gann is the winner" Cyborg said shockingly

" Wow M'gann we never knew you was this strong" Conner said while looking over his girlfriend

" Me either I just got into the moment.. Hello Megan! Wait" M'Gann said and flew over to Starfire

" Are you alright? And you are a great fighter"

" I'm ok, and thankful for the fight it was very enjoyable" Starfire said and smiled

" Friends?" M'Gann said hesitantly

" Of course!" Starfire exclaimed

They hugged and Cyborg announced the next fighters

" Aqualad and Artemis"

They each looked at each and walked up

" Good Luck Kaldur" she whispered

" I wish you good luck too" Aqualad said while smiling

Artemis took out her bow and Aqualad his water bearers. They field turned into a city kind of with the high platforms and different elevations. Artemis smirked this was her kind of place

" Start"

Artemis immediately shot and gas arrow and the whole place filled with gas she ran away to the nearest building. Aqualad surprised by the quick attack went running in her direction chasing after her. She made it to a building crouching and loaded a foam arrow and she saw him running the right direction she quickly shot the arrow and it landed on his feet so now he couldn't move. He Shot a wave of water in her direction and smiled when she heard her gasp in surprise. She lifted herself and now soaked outfit up and ran to another building. Aqualad used a spell that turned the foam to water and he decided to be more serious and used a wave of water to lift him in the air, he instantly saw her and used a water whip to grab her legs. She yelled out in surprise and shot an exploding arrow which made the water disintegrate and she ran further and shot another one which knocked him over and she shot a net arrow that trapped him and in another sec shot a knock out arrow and he passed out

" Artemis the winner!" Cyborg announced

Everyone was surprised and Artemis ran over and Kaldur woke up a few minutes later. M'Gann set up a mind link

" _Are ok" M'gann asked_

" _Im Fine" Kaldur_

" _You let me win didn't you?" Artemis asked angrily _

" _Not entirely after the foam arrow I was trying actually but I wasn't going to go full attack mode on a friend and teammate" he responded simply_

" _But that did hurt"_

" Congratulations" he said proudly to Artemis

" Thanks" she said any they shook hands

" Next up Superboy and Cyborg!"

* * *

**Ya I wanted to leave some of the fights for the next chapter because the ones im excited for is next chapter. Also next chapter some drama will start **

**Ok and I was thinking about doing this story of like The Young Justice Team is fighting through this zombie Apocalypse type thing but im going to have my OC in place of Aqualad during like the 3rd chapter. I got the draft and im posting his Bio on my Bio. **

**So tell me yes/no**

**And make sure review. And u could PM yes or no or it can be part of your review **

**But let me know!**


	4. Issues

**First off thank you! Everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing each review really made my day**

**Remember words in _italics _are thoughts because I will be using that a lot**

**And in some parts of the story I refer to TT Robin as Robin and YJ Robin as Rob so when you see that don't be confused**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cyborg realizing he called his own name told TT Robin to control the setting and walked off to the battlefield. Superboy walked off looked at Cyborg and thought " _I could take this guy". _He heard M'Gann whisper " Good Luck" he looked at her and smiled.

" Begin!" Shortly after he said those words the setting changed to a rocky battle field. Superboy not being the patient type went off into battle yelled " GRRRR" and Cyborg smiled and charged too and when he hit Superboy he went flying backwards he got up and dusted off dirt " Damn its like hitting a steel wall" he mumbles and uses a different tactic. He charges his cannon and while Superboy is charging for his second time he shot the cannon and Superboy got hit and landed with a loud thud. This created a lot of dirt to accumulate all around Superboy which caused a storm of dirt. He smiled thinking the teen of steel was down but suddenly he heard a roar and Superboy jumped out of the dust and nearly crushed Cyborg if he didn't move out the way. Superboy seemed to have taken no damage beside the rips in his shirt. So Superboy decided to use some of his training with Black Canary and start throwing punches at Cyborg which every time he tried to block it would send him back a couple of feet. _" He really is Superman's clone" _he thought getting tired, " _It looks like he isn't even tired"._ He looks at the time and sees there is only a minute left. Superboy throws a rock and Cyborg blasted it with his cannon and it creates a dust cloud and that's all Superboy needed and his sweeps his legs underneath him and punches him into a wall. THE TIME GOES OFF

" Superboy is the winner!"

" Good job Supey" Kid Flash yells from the stand

" I knew you could win" M'Gann said beaming in happiness

" Good job!" Robin, Artemis, Kaldur and Zatanna said

Superboy smiles at his teammates and goes over to help Cyborg up who looks sad at the defeat " Wanna have a rematch another time" Superboy says handing out his hand. Cyborg looks at it and says " Yea and I'm going to win next time too" he says and accepts the help. He goes over to his section and draws two more names

" **xif ruoy gnihtolc**" Zatanna said and pointed at him. His clothing returned back to normal

" Thanks" Conner said and smiled at Zatanna

" Kid Flash and Beast Boy your up!"

They each look at their team and walk up to the the field they heard the cheers of their teammates

" You got this BB" Cyborg says " Oh friend I wish you good wishes In your battle" Starfire yells to Beast boy.

And Kid Flash heard M'Gann say " Win! Kid Flash" and Robin said " Best Bud you gonna win this" Artemis even said " Show us what you got Kid"

They each looked at each other and said in unison " Good Luck" and the battle room turned into a large grassy field

" Begin!"

Beast Boy remembering that Kid Flash has super speed turned into a cheetah and start circling Kid Flash. Then he decided to pounce by KF sidestepped out the way and looked at him teasingly and said " Even with one the fastest animals on Earth you gotta be a little faster" he said teasing the shape shifter. Beast Boy responded by growling and chasing after him with amazing speed but it was no use he couldn't land a hit on the speedster. Beast boy was thinking about his Kid Flash and wondered about his weakness and it came to him. So he let Kid Flash charge him and then he turned into a large snake and tripped him over and Kid Flash went tumbling and rolling across the field. Then Beast boy knew that he wouldn't be down for long so decide to start his attack so he turned into a monkey and jumped on top of him and started scratching him and hitting him. Everyone started laughing at how much pain a little monkey caused him

" I hate monkeys" Conner growled

" GET OFF ME! ouch, ouch, ouch" Kid Flash yelled struggling to get up and shake the monkey off him. Then Beast Boy wanted to finish it off while he had the upper hand and turned into an eel and shocked Kid Flash he screamed in pain. Then the buzzer went off

" Winner Beast Boy!" Everyone was shocked they all thought Kid Flash would win. Beast Boy was surprised then start laughing and goofing off, then he looked at Kid Flash who he seen quickly recovered who looked down and then KF said " Awesome job dude but I definitely going to beat you in video games later" Beast Boy smiled and said " Your on" and they both high fived.

"Next Raven and Zatanna"

Everyone smiled because they knew this would be a good fight between the two Sorceresses.

" Your going to win this Rae" Beast Boy said

" Z show her your magic" Robin said

" _I was hoping to go against her, now I can get a first hand taste of her power. Maybe I can find out why her magic seems evil" _Zatanna thought

They each walked up to face each other. The battle room turned into a abandoned warehouse. " Begin!"

" Azarath Mentrion Zenthos" Raven said and shot and stream of dark magic at Zatanna. She dodged it and returned with her own spell **"hgil fo maeb" ** and a beam of light shot out of her hands and Raven retaliated with a shield of dark energy. Raven made a claw of dark even and grabbed Zatanna and she said **" em esaeler!" **and the claw loosen it grip but it took a lot of energy out of her "_ She must be powerful" _Zatanna thought. "Azarath Mentrion Zenthos!" and suddenly it was like all the color was drained and it was completely pitch black. Raven smirked at the advantage she had had and prepare to end it with a swift blast of her magic. "** moor eht etiler"** then suddenly the room was engulfed with light but Zatanna didn't see the incoming magic and got hit and flew to the other side of the room. The buzzer went off " Raven is the winner!" The Titans cheered and clapped while the team was surprised at the power Raven possessed.

" Good job" Raven said as Zatanna stood up slowly " Thanks" she said with a forced smile " _I know what she is now, She is a DEMON! I need to confront her or tell the team" _she thought fearfully.

" As you all can tell by the last two remaining the two Robins will fight" Cyborg announced

They both looked at each other and gave a evil smirk

" _Now it time to see which Robin is better"_ TT Robin thought

" _I am going to show him how all of the training from Batman payed off " YJ Robin thought_

_They walked to the field and it turned into a dark city with buildings and hallways just like Gotham_

_YJ Robin thought " Yes, perfect environment for the perfect fight"_

" _Begin!"_

They both looked at each other waiting to see who would attack first and then the TT Robin pulled out his bo-staff and charged at Rob and Rob quickly pulled out his Eskrima Sticks and charged too. Robin tried to hit Rob on the head but Rob blocked using he twin fighting sticks and tripped over Robin. Robin got up and started throwing exploding disks which Rob elegantly jumped and dodged out the way. Robin threw two smoke gas disks which Rob hit and they exploding releasing a dark smoke which clouded his vision. He started to get out of the smoke but he felt a hard punch to the gut and he fell on the ground and then he felt a kick to the stomach and he let out a small yell he then laid on the ground gasping. All the smoke was clouding all the Titans and Teams vision so no one knew what was going on.

" I heard a scream, I think the Titans Robin is hurting our Robin" Conner whispered to the team

" Are you sure?" Zatanna asked worriedly while looking at the cloud

" Yea" Conner said. They all looked at the clock and there was only 2 minutes left

Rob got up he wasn't going to let this Robin get the better of him, he heard breathing coming from the right of him so he quickly threw threw some bat-a-rangs and when he heard a thud he smiled knowing they hit the target. The smoke finally clearing they saw TT Robin trapped in a net and YJ Robin holding his stomach. Shortly after Robin cut him self lose and Rob threw exploding pellets at his feet and the explosion caused him to fall back and Rob decided to get his payback so he threw his gas pellets and covered the field in thick smoke. Rob seemingly disappeared into the smoke and Robin said " You cant beat me with my own trick" and Rob just cackled

" That's the cackle I was talking about" M'Gann said looking at the Titans

Robin tried looking at the origin of the cackling but it seems to be coming from all over he got slightly worried. Then suddenly he got a hard kick to the face and went flying out the smoke. Suddenly Rob landed in front of him and said " Paybacks a bitch" Robin growled and threw a exploding disk and so did Rob and they both collided and sent them both flying back. TIMES OVER

" It seems like a tie" Cyborg said amazed at the battle that just occurred

" Whatever" TT Robin said and walked out of the training room and on to his room

" Umm let me go see does he need healing" Raven said in her monotone and walked away

" I need to accompany Robin New friends let friend Beast boy and Cyborg show you your sleeping quarters until you all can find a way home" Starfire said and flew away.

" Ok we have two extra rooms so we going to need Zatanna's help ok?" Cyborg said taking them to the rooms

" Ok" Zatanna said and the team walked over to Rob

" _**laeh mih" **_Zatanna said and Rob was engulfed with a bright light and suddenly all of his wounds were healed up.

" Thanks Z" Robin said and smiled at Zatanna she blushed and said " No Problem"

So Beast boy lead them to the rooms and Beast boy said " Boys in one and Girls in the other"

" Ok Zatanna this is when we need you we need you to duplicate some of your stuffs like clothing, and other things like that and create more space make the rooms bigger and add more beds and closets. Is that too much" Cyborg said while looking at her

" No that doesn't seem too hard" Zatanna said scratching her chin

" **etaerc erom ecaps**" Zatanna said and pointing to the rooms and suddenly they doubled in size and there was a lot of open space

" **etaerc erom stesolc**" Then suddenly the giant rooms had 4 closets in each

" **artxe sdeb**" She pointed and the boys room had two giant bunk beds on each side of the room. And the girls had one giant bunk bed and one queen size bed on the other side.

"**etacilpud ruo lanosrep sgnignoleb**" Zatanna said her last spell and bunch of bags and their superhero costumes landed in front of them.

" I'm not putting them in your rooms" she said and crossed her arms. They all looked at her and smiled and said thanks

So M'Gann used her telekinesis to set the girls and boys luggages in their appropriate rooms.

" I gotta go talk talk to Robin, I will be back but KF I'm getting top bunk" Robin said smirking before and walking off

" Awwwww" Kid Flash said frowning

Rob went to go find his room and once he heard voices that sounded like Starfire he concluded he found the right stop. He stopped at knocked on the door and he heard the voices lower and Robin opened the door

" We need to talk" Rob said bluntly.

* * *

**There you go I kind of left you all on a cliffhanger**

**Review tell me what you all think!**

**I basically know what I'm doing for the next chapter but give me more ideas for what I can do for future chapters**

**I have a question to see can anyone guess the right answer**

**What do you think TT Robin and YJ Robin will talk about?**

**Who ever gets it right will get a shout out or close at least **


	5. Understanding

**Okay thank you all who reviewed, favorited and followed I really appreciate it**

**This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far**

**I just noticed my chapters are getting longer yayy  
**

**Read my author note and the end**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

" Okay" Robin said looking at him

" Alone please" Rob said looking at Starfire and Raven

" Fine I am going to start working with Zatanna for the spell to send you all home" Raven said in her monotone and walked off

" Okay friend Robin I will leave you and our Robin to talk alone I will make friends with our new friends" Starfire said and flew off

" But if you need anything call me" She said before she shut his room door shut

They each just stood there in silence wondering who would speak first but Rob thought he might as well start " Whats your problem" he said glaring a his dimensional counter part

" What do you mean " problem"?" Robin said returning the glare

" When we was fighting you treated me like a villain, you actually tried to hurt me" Rob said looking down remembering the pain

" I just got into the moment" Robin said slightly embarrassed

" You know that's a lie because I saw in your face you knew what you were doing and you have no remorse no mercy just pain and anger" Rob said looking at him now

" No its just.. forget about it" Robin said while walking to his bed

" What? you started it whats the full reason" Rob said smirking inside thinking he could get something out of him

" Ok if your really me then your Dick Grayson" Robin said while taking of his mask revealing his blue eyes.

" Yep" he said and also took of his glasses and showed the same blue eyes

" Ok so let me continue your 15 and I'm 15 and your still with the team so this must be an alternate dimension showing what would happen if what I did didn't happen." he said pacing around

" What did you do?" Rob said really curious about what happened in this dimension

" One day Batman and I were out patrolling Gotham like we always do and we were fighting this villain but I saw an opening and I went for it but I miss calculated and I almost got shot I the chest if I wasn't for Batman throwing a batarang at the gun" Robin said starting to get mad

" Ok.. Batman saved me a couple of times before too" Rob said looking at him confused

" Let me finish. So we got back to the manor and we starting fight he start saying " Robin you cannot just go off when battling a dangerous villain if I didn't intervened you could have been dead right now" And I said " I am not always going to be your little sidekick we should be equals" and after that a lot of yelling happened" Robin said full of regret

" Eventually he told me I am suspended I couldn't go on the field not with the team or with him. I told him " What am I supposed to do that's all I know since I was 9" he said it was final and I stormed to my room. So I packed up my stuff I got my extra suits filled my weapons up and left."

"I went by to say goodbye to Wally and he was sad and then he said he wanted to go with me. I refused at first but he wouldn't give up so we left together and came to Jump City and we started our own teams I have the Titans the main group and he has Titans East" Robin said looking at Rob

Rob eyes were wide open he was confused, hurt and angry. _" He actually suspended me and I didn't say goodbye to the whole team" _He thought surprised he would actually do that

After a few minutes of silence Rob said " And Batman never came looking for you"

" I don't think so and if he did he didn't look hard enough because if Batman wanted to find me I would have been found by now" Robin bluntly

" How long has it been" Rob said

" 9 months" Robin said looking Rob in the eye

" I cant believe this happened he trust the team a lot we have been together for 2 years, and he treats me as a equal" Rob said looking at Robin full of sadness

" But remember this is a alternate dimension not the future so what happens here doesn't effect you" Robin said reminding Rob

" Ok but this still don't explain why you treated me like you did" Rob said remembering the reason why he came to talk to him

" Because.. I wanted to prove that I was still better than you even though I left Batman. I thought you would be stronger since you still train with Batman. So treating you like a villain was the only way I could not hold back" Rob said full of regret

" I'm sorry I should of took it a different route" Robin said and held his hand out

" Friends?" Robin said

He stood there and looked at him for a few seconds and finally grabbed his hand and said " Friends".

" I got this super computer downstairs and I bet we could hack some stuff" Robin said hopefully

" That would be totally aster" Rob said standing at the door

" Aster"?" Robin said confusedly

" The opposite of disaster" he said in a matter of fact voice

They put back on their glasses and masks and Rob asks " Why don't you show your eyes none of them knows Dick Grayson and plus your not with Batman any more" Ron asked confusedly

" With this mask i am their fearless leader i feel like if i show them my eyes then they will see my sadness and my emotions. That makes me feel vulnerable" Robin said and they walked down stairs

** Cyborg and Conner**

" You like to build?" Conner asked Cyborg after seeing him working on his T-Car. He looked up and saw Superboy

" Yea I built this baby over here all by myself from scratch" Cyborg said in a cocky voice

" Your lying" Superboy said amazed

" Nope come see" Cyborg said and motioned his hand over

" Ok" he said and started walking over. He saw the blue car he looks inside he sat inside of it he was amazed he made this all by himself

" Wow this is cool" Conner said slightly jealous

" I could use some help" Cyborg said

" Sure why not"

**Beast Boy and Kid Flash**

" What game do you want to play?" Beast Boy said while pulling out his collection of games

" Do you have any racing games?" Kid Flash said looking over his giant collection of games

" Yep.. umm lets play this one" Beast Boy said scrambling through the pile. He pulled out a silver disc

" Is that Need For Speed Most Wanted?" Kid Flash said getting excited

" Yea" he said smiling

" I am the best at that game you are totally going down" Kid Flash said while grabbing a controller

" You might be the fastest in real life but in this game I am the master" Beast Boy said also grabbing a controller

" Game On" Kid Flash said and started the game

**Aqualad POV**

I saw they had a huge library and saw they had a giant variety of books. So I went browsing the collection and I saw they had a section all about the ocean and marine line and even some on Atlantis. I was curious was Atlantis the same as our dimension so I found a comfy chair and began my reading.

** Starfire and Raven**

" Thank you friend Raven for helping me with my Tamaranean dish" Starfire said happily at getting help

" Well I couldn't find Zatanna so until she comes I thought to help you" Raven said in her monotone

" What type of Martian do you think Miss Martian is?" Raven said suddenly

" Isn't there only one kind?" Starfire asked confusedly while cutting some substance

" No there is two the green martians and the white martians" Raven explained

While they were talking Zatanna wanted to find out where Raven was to work on the spell while also trying to find answers. So she decided to get Megan and Artemis to help Megan detected her mind in the kitchen so they was walking together talking until they heard Raven say Megan name.

" _Why are they taking about you Megan" _Artemis asked through the mind link

" _I don't know" _Megan said looking at the door

" _Well lets listen" _Zatanna thought and she put her ear to the door. They all followed her lead and they started listening to the conversation.

" Explain more" Starfire said intrigued

" The green martians the normal kind. Then there is another kind they are monsters with white pasty skin, they have long fingers they are disgusting things and are highly despised through the planet. White Martians never have friends, they often get beat and hurt just for who they are" Raven explained

" That is not right but I think she is a Green because she is so happy and peppy I don't think she have endured that pain" Starfire said going to the refrigerator

" Perhaps your right" Raven said

**Little did she know she hurted Megan's feelings**

After hearing the details Raven said about her she started crying and turned invisible and flew off into her room. Artemis ran behind her calling her name, Zatanna was about to follow but Raven came out and asked to start on the spell. She just looked at the direction her friend was crying in and walked off with Raven.

** Artemis and Megan**

Miss Martian went inside her room and started crying her eyes out. Artemis caught up and shut the door behind her.

" Megan don't listen to her the team knows what you are and we don't treat you any different we all still love you" Artemis said while rubbing her back

" This is why.. I didn't tell you all for a while because I knew everyone looks down.. on what I am" Megan said in breaths while she cried

" She doesn't know you, don't let one girl who don't know you make you cry like this" Artemis said angry at what Raven said

" But she wont like me when she finds out who I really am" Megan said still crying softly

" Don't tell her they aren't our friends and with Zatanna and her working on the spell we should be gone soon" Artemis said trying to lift her spirits

" Ok that's true" Megan said wiping her tears

Conner heard someone crying and it sounded familiar then he listened closer and recognized it, he immediately told Cyborg he would be right back and he ran upstairs to Megan's room and knocked " It's me" he said and Artemis opened it and let him in and shutted it behind him

" What happened why are you crying?" he asked worriedly

" How did you know?" Megan asked

" Super hearing" Artemis said looking at him

" Yea even in the garage with Cyborg I could hear you crying, so what happened?" Conner asked getting mad at the person who made his girlfriend sad

" We heard Raven and Starfire in the kitchen trying to figure out which type of Martian she was and Raven explained to Starfire what a white martian was and she didn't use the nicest words." Artemis said awkwardly trying to explain the situation to him in the best way

" Really I will show her how to talk to people!" Conner said walking towards the door angrily

" Conner! Don't do anything, I am fine now" Megan said standing up to stop her boyfriend

" Okay I will let this one go. But remember we love you for who you are don't let her get you sad" Conner said and pulled her into a hug

" I love you" Conner said

" I love you too" Megan said

" Thank you Artemis for making her feel better" Conner whispered and smiled at her

" No problem" she replied also smiling

**Robin and Rob**

" Wow this is awesome it is close to the one in the Bat cave" Rob said while hacking into different places

" Yea I designed most of it" Robin said looking at his personal computer. They then started hacking into many different cameras and having a blast.

**Raven and Zatanna**

" Ok so what did you say before the spell went wrong?" Raven asked in her monotone

Zatanna not wanting to be friendly to the girl who her her friends feelings said " tropelet su ot" then I got distracted and we came here.

" Ok I have a book of spells that might have a dimensional spell strong enough and if we merge it together with the rest of your spell we should be able to send you all home" Raven said

" Cool" Zatanna said trying to sound nice

" Can I ask you a question?" Zatanna asked

" Sure" Raven said while looking for her book

" Are you a..." BEEEPPPP they heard a loud ringing and lights flashing off

" That's the alert, save your question for another time" Raven said and flew off

" _Damn_" she thought

Everyone went to the source of the noise the Titans looking at the computer with serious faces while the team is looking around confused. Then Robin looked at them all and hissed

" Slade"

* * *

**Yep I have decided to bring Slade into this. Thank you to ashes34 for the idea I was thinking about bringing some villains into it anyway. **

**Ok I have some ideas for the next two chapter but I want you the reviewers to tell me what I should do. **

**Like they go bonding and they have some fun together**

**Bring some action and have someone get kidnapped which will set back getting them back home**

**Bring a Young Justice villain over like Klarion or someone like that**

**Show some love have some pairings or something like that**

**I love input so tell me what you think pick at least two.**

**And don't forget to review**


	6. Blood, Fighting and Kidnapping OH MY!

**I am sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days I had bunch of projects. So I made this chapter full of action and I used many of you all suggestions.**

**THANK YOU ALL**

**For the reviews, favorites and followers**

**I love getting reviews they make me want to uploading quicker for all my fans**

**Remember italics mean thoughts or mind links**

* * *

They all looked at the screen and saw a man with a orange and black mask.

" Death stroke?" Rob said looking at screen in recognition

" Yea he kind of does look like Death stroke don't he" Kid Flash said while tilting his head

" His name is Slade" Robin hissed

" Wait I see another person with him" Cyborg said zooming in. He was wearing a formal shirt with a white tie, he had a black mop top style haircut and what it appears as demon horns coming from his head.

" Please tell me that is not who I think it is" Zatanna sighed

" Klarion" Aqualad said and also sighed

" How did he get here?" M'Gann asked

" I don't know but we are going to find out" Artemis said

" Who is Klarion?" Beast Boy asked

" Lord of Chaos he is very evil and a very powerful magic user" Aqualad stated

Raven raised a eyebrow at the comment. " Ok since there is so many of us how are we all getting to Downtown Jump City?" Beast Boy asked

" Our friend Raven can transport us" Starfire implied brightly

" Not all 12 of us" Raven said in her monotone

" Zatanna could you help?" M'Gann looked at her and asked

" That's what got us here the first place" Kid Flash mumbled, but everyone heard him and Artemis hit him in the head

" Oww" he mumbled

" Say sorry Kid Insensitive" Artemis whispered

" Sorry Zatanna"

" Your right it is my fault but I think I could do it, there shouldn't be any distractions this time"

Zatanna said not so confidently

" Worth a try but with two powerful villains we need to hurry" Cyborg said looking at the monitor

So the Titans gathered around Raven and the team gathering around Zatanna. _" You can do it Zatanna calm down" she thought to herself._

"**Azarath Mentrion Zinthos**" Raven said and the Titans was engulfed in black energy and was suddenly gone. " **ekat su ot noiralk" **Zatanna said and they were gone in a poof of smoke.

* * *

They reappeared where the two Villains were and saw they were causing mayhem. Klarion was shooting fire blasts everywhere and his Familiar breaking and crashing windows and cars. While Slade was being more settled by robbing high tech stores and people for their money and items. They saw the Titans close by forming a plan by the looks of it.

" M'Gann set mind link with everyone even the Titans" Aqualad commanded. Her eyes turned green and suddenly everyone heard a voice in their head

" _Ok we are now set up" M'Gann said through everyone's head_

" _What the hell?"_

" _Cool"_

" _Wow"_

" _Glorious"_

" _Why are you in my head"_

" _I told Miss Martian to do this, It is efficient to communicate like this in battle and also we need to format a plan" Aqulad thought _

" _That is true I will let this slide but next time ask before you enter my mind or I will fight back" Raven hissed  
_

" _Okay" Miss Martian said slightly scared_

" _Leave her alone she is trying to help" Conner said getting defensive_

" _There is no time for fighting" Rob said_

" _I think Raven, Zatanna, Beast Boy and Cyborg should take Klarion" Robin said _

" _So that leaves Aqualad,Kid Flash, Both Robins, Miss Martian, Conner, Starfire and Artemis to fight Slade" Raven said looking at the Lord Of Chaos_

" _Anyone disagree with the teams?" Aqualad asked they all shook their head._

" Ok Titans go!" Robin yelled then he looked at his team and noticed most of them wasn't the titans and said

" Ummm, Team go!" Robin then yelled

Each teams broke up and went to their attended target.

* * *

Klarion looked over and saw Zatanna the only one he recognized and 3 others he didn't

" I was right, my spell worked perfectly" Klarion said flying over to the team

" What?" Zatanna asked

" The league is looking very hard for you kiddies and I heard about it so I decided to use a location spell and It took me here which I noticed was a different dimension" Klarion said with a evil smile

" Your going down who ever you are" Beast Boy said

" Teekl your first meal will be the talking green bean over there" Klarion said pointing to the said person

Teekl growled and charged Beast Boy who immediately turned into a bear and they started rolling around clawing and biting.

" Cyborg Zatanna and I got this, go help Beast Boy" Raven ordered

" Okay!" he said running off charging his cannon

" I am left with two pretty girls and I can tell by your aura that you know magic" Klarion said pointing at Raven

She simply looked at him and said " **Azarath Mentrion Zenthios" **and her hands glowed black and she shot a quick wave of energy at the Lord Of Chaos and he went flying a few feet away. He got up brushed some dirt off his clothes and said

" You have some demon in you. I love you soo much your powerful and your pretty, we would be the most powerful beings ever" Klarion said gazing into her eyes

" I was going easy on you but just for that comment I am not holding back" Raven said and flew off to start her attack

" _I was right I knew she was a demon, but he said some" Zatanna thought while staring at the strangely strong hero_

" Are you going to help?" Raven asked in a monotone

" Oh yea sorry **etativel**" she said and she suddenly she lifted off the ground

" **erif tlob" **and suddenly a ball of fire appeared in her hand and she threw it at Klarion. He retaliated by throwing his own and the two collided and caused a small explosion and smoke filled the area. Know one could see but that didn't stop Klarion he kept throwing fire balls but it made it harder to dodge because they couldn't see. " **tfil eht ekoms" **and suddenly the smoke disappeared and as soon as that happened a dark claw grabbed Klarion and he couldn't move anymore.

While Zatanna and Raven was having there battle, Beast Boy and Cyborg was having a hard time with the giant cat. Currently Beast Boy was a Tiger and he tried pouncing on the cat but he was overpowering him so he turned into a snake and wrapped his body around the familiar's legs to try to trip the beast. But it didn't work actually it almost caused him to get stomped on so he turned into a bear again and charged with his claws wide. The smart cat also charged with it's bare claws and they collided both getting scratched up. Beast Boy stayed on the ground longer than necessary and the familiar choose this time to pounce on his prey for the finishing kill but before he could land he got blasted with a canon and went flying into a wall. Cyborg took the time to check on Beast Boy who was laying on the ground moaning in pain. " Are you okay BB?" Cyborg asked

" Yea I am fine lets finish off this over grown cat"

" Time for no more playing" Klarion said getting angry his cat was injured and he was stuck in the demonic girls grip. Suddenly there was a surge of red energy and he broke out of the claw and sent a powerful blast to Zatanna knocked her into a building. She landed in a thud clearly unconscious.

" I am done playing too" Raven said and growled at the sight of her teammate hurt

" **Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" **she yelled and she used her dark energy to throw a bunch of items at him. He created a shield and it protected him from most of it but it was failing from the overpowering assault. He let it down and shot a ray of his dark magic and it collided with Raven and it caused them to go flying back. They each got back up shortly after and continued with their intense fight.

" Your pretty strong my love" Klarion said smiling

" Stop saying that!" she yelled and her eyes glowed red and she charged with amazing speed. She had her fists engulfed with energy and when she punched him he went flying then she kept hitting him until he was bloody and bruised then he teleported away. After seeing him gone she calmed down and went to go heal her teammate. She bended over and prepared to heal but she suddenly felt something hit her head and she landed on the ground beside Zatanna with a thud.

" Should of joined me" Klarion said coming out of his portal and went to go help his familiar. He flew over and saw his cat putting up a good fight but the other two were getting the upper hand so he decided to end it and shot a blast at the Cyborg and he landed with a heavy thud, and then he shot a fire ball at the tiger fighting his familiar and he fell on the ground and turned back into a green boy. Teekl turned back to normal and limped back to his master.

" Did they hurt you" he said and picked him and rubbed behind his ear. The cat purred in response then he said " Lets go help the Death stroke imposter" and he created a portal and they were off, leaving 4 battered and knocked out heroes.

* * *

" Slade" Robin hissed at the villain

" Oh Robin I haven't seen you in a while, and I see Klarion was right you have new friends" Slade said pulling out a metal staff

" No time for fighting you are going down" Kid Flash said

" I am kind of proud you sent 8 against me and only 4 for Klarion" Slade said smirking

" You are more dangerous" Artemis said

" And I will show you why!" Slade said and charged

Artemis taken back by the charge shot an arrow and him it hit him straight in the chest. And it caused a small explosion she backed up and smiled but her smile went away suddenly when she saw him come unfazed he back handed her and she flew to the wall and landed on the ground with a loud groan of pain and she quickly was went unconscious.

" 1 down 7 to go" Slade said brushing off the spot where the arrow pierced him

" Artemis!" Kid Flash said running at Slade at the speed of light and sent Slade flying back into a wall groaned and got back up and threw a explosion pellet at the boy he dodged in and Slade threw another each time he dodged he got closer and closer. He sent out a kick which Slade caught and Slade looked at him and smiled and suddenly he was on the ground twitching painful until he too was knocked out. He showed them this patch under his glove and it looked like a joy buzzer.

" This is my version of a joy buzzer this thing packs quite a shock too bad it is only a one time use" Slade said and threw the object on the floor and crushed it under his foot.

" Who is next?" Starfire and Megan flew at him with amazing speed. Starfire threw star bolts which he easily dodged and then Megan sent him flying into a wall with her telekinesis. Starfire followed it up with a huge star bolt into his direction. The whole wall explodes and Slade is laying there with his armor coming off and his body language showed that easily told he was angry

" You two are a good team" he said and threw a sharp object at Megan's neck but she saw it coming and deflected it but that was only a distraction and he shot her with a flare gun and she went down with a scream. Starfire gasped and got really angry and shot lasers from her eyes and star bolts nonstop. Slade kept dodging but one hit him in the shoulder and he gritted his teeth in pain. Then he jumped up and kicked her in the stomach and she fell down and then she got back up but before she could go in the air Slade started attacking with a fury of punches and kicks Starfire barely had any time to block let alone counter. So instead of kicking he tripped her and she fell over and he kicked her in the head knocking her out instantly. Conner coming back from the shock of his girlfriend being defeated charged Slade from behind and he went through 5 buildings. Aqualad jumped into the fight also running after Slade behind Conner, Slade got up sore hurt he knew he couldn't finish the fight he was hoping Klarion would be here soon so he decided to fight for as long as he can. Conner spotted him and jumped in the air, Slade rolled out the way before the kid could crush him. Aqualad formed a hammer from his water bearers and charged while Slade took out a sword. They would block then dodge then slice but neither was letting up in the slightest. Until Slade used a hidden dagger and stabbed Aqualad in the arm and that caused him to scream in pain and Slade delivered a round house kick to the head and he slumped to the ground bleeding slightly. Conner punched him in the face and Slade fell in pain he didn't have kryptonite and he was tired, but suddenly Superboy slumped to the ground.

Out of the portal came Klarion

" Took you so long brat" Slade hissed

" Shut up that demonic girl gave me a run for my money" Klarion said and helped him up

" What did you do?" Slade asked looking at the boy

" Sleeping spell" Klarion said weakly

Slade walked over to the Conner and stomped on his "man parts" and walked off. Klarion winced at the stomp " I hope the teen of steel has the balls of steel" Klarion said chuckling walking away. They returned a found the two Robin's and Rob looked at Klarion and hissed

" Klarion".

Klarion just looked at him then at Slade, Slade nodded his hand then suddenly Klarion said " Night Night" and the two Robin's slumped on the ground asleep.

Klarion opened a portal and Slade said " We are taking those two to our hideout" looking at the Robin's

" Why?" Klarion asked annoyed

" Because if we kidnap them then they cant go to their dimension and I was thinking we could torture them and try to break them also" Slade said while picking them up

" Fine but I get to help torture" Klarion said while walking through the portal. Slade threw them inside and walked in himself and left 10 bodies laying either unconscious or sleep.

* * *

**Yep I decided to let them get kidnapped. They will probably be tortured but not a lot so dont worry about that.**

**A question for the chapter after next **

**How should I torture them?**

**I got a PM saying if they get kidnapped they want Slade to rape them?! I wanted to know is that a good idea because I am not really sure about that but if my fans want it I could fit in in somewhere.**

**But the next chapter will take place with the league showing their reactions and how they are trying to get them back.**

**So review!**


	7. Peekaboo! I Don't See You

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a week because projects stuff and all that**

**But I have a 4 day weekend so I gave you this little chapter with the league. And by Saturday or Sunday my next one should be out. **

**Thank you all for the reviewers, followers and favorites. I really love reviews keep them coming **

**And have you all seen the Young Justice episode last Saturday. I was like OMG yes Zatanna finally showed up I missed her. Then we saw a awesome fight in the hall so awesome. Then Conner and M'Gann will finally talk and she ignored La'Gann's call. SUPERMARTIAN! might be back. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**Recognized Black Canary 13**

**Recognized Red Tornado 16**

The computer announced the heroes presence, Black Canary and Red Tornado walked in expecting to hear the cave full of teenagers. But instead it was deadly quiet " Team!" Black Canary called through the whole cave. When she didn't get a response she got slightly worried.

" They could possibly be "hanging out" together" Red Tornado suggested in a monotone

Black Canary giggled at the android using "slang". " Maybe your right" Black Canary said slightly frowning. She had a bad feeling deep inside that something more important has happened to the teens she looked to as her children.

* * *

**Watch Tower**

Batman was at the Watch Tower, looking through the security systems, cameras and computers making sure they were up to date. His only other companions where Martian Manhunter and Superman. Superman was flying around looking out at the Earth he swore to protect below, while Martian Manhunter was meditating in his chair. Superman getting tired of the silence said

" When is our shift over, this is boring me" Superman said landing and looking at his best friend. Batman just looked at him and raised a eye brow and huffed " Few more hours Boy Scout". Superman glared at him and Batman glared right back, Superman turned around and walked away knowing he couldn't win a glaring contest with the Dark Knight. But suddenly Batman felt weird and tingly inside. He knew this feeling it's his instincts telling him something bad has happen. And he thought "_Robin"_ and then he suddenly got up and looked at Superman and the Martian and said " Be back".

* * *

**Recognized**

**Batman 02**

" What is wrong with Batman" Martian Manhunter said, opening his eyes slightly. Superman only looked at the Martian and shrugged his shoulders. The Martian looked at the zeta tubes and then the Man Of Steel, then he closed his eyes once again and returned to his meditation.

**Mount Justice**

**Recognized**

**Batman 02**

" Where is team?" Batman asked calmly but full of command

Black Canary and Red Tornado looked up. Black Canary responded " We don't know Red Tornado thinks they are out". Batman just nodded but still couldn't shake the feeling he had so he asked " How long were they gone?". Red Tornado answered this time " It looks like they haven't been here since the morning" . He looked at the time it was now currently almost 4 pm, Black Canary spoke up " I have this bad feeling something happened". Batman looked up expectantly and said " Me too I am going to check the security feed and check what happened".

He walked to the computer and pulled up today's feed. With the other two mentors following close behind.

It showed the team lounging around the cave each doing their own separate activity. Complaining about the lack of missions. Then Miss Martian comes out with cookies and Kid Flash comes and eats them all, then the team is about to murder him. Then suddenly Zatanna comes in the cave and the team greets her. Miss Martian leaves and comes back with more cookies, the team all eats some besides Wally. Then Zatanna mentions trying out a new spell.

This causes the 3 heroes to stare harder. Batman had a sneaking suspicion that the magician was the cause of the disappearance.

Zatanna says the spell is a teleporting spell and she wanted to test it out with a bunch of people. The team agrees, they all stand around her with silence to leave her to concentrate. She starts the spell but suddenly Wolf comes and jumps on her causing her to stop the spell. Then suddenly the team is gone in a bright flash of light. The video ended

Then if on cue Wolf comes waking it, but slightly dragging his tail. Black Canary looked and asked " Whats wrong?". Wolf responded by whimpering and looks toward the screen.

" I think it is feeling regret over what has happened, he might blames himself" Red Tornado said looking at the cobra induced Wolf. " It's ok you didn't know. Go play with Sphere we will get them back" Black Canary says while rubbing behind his ear. Wolf perks up a little and runs off to find his playmate.

Batman was just observing the whole scene. Until he finally said " WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS HAPPENED?" his voice boomed through the cave. They each backed up slowly they haven't heard Batman voice like this before. But Black Canary was offended so she stepped up and said

" You was the one who said give them space, trust them more.. bla bla bla! And now your blaming us for something out of our power!?". Batman glared but in the inside was shocked no one ever talked to him Batman before NEVER. But he knew no good leader blames others when they are angry. " Your right Black Canary, I am going to call the mentors and get them over here and we will ALL think of a plan and see what we can do" Batman said and walked off to a corner.

" Calling Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Aquaman report to the cave now." He said while pushing a button on the comm in his ear.

10 minutes later

**Recognized Superman 01**

**Flash 04**

**Green Arrow 08**

**Martian Manhunter 07**

**Giovanni Zatara 11**

**Aquaman 06**

The computer announced the league's entrance and they all walked in confused but they knew it had to be important by the sound of Batman's voice.

" Whats wrong Bats" Flash said pulling up a chair

" Shut up and listen" Batman said urgently.

" Look at the feed" he said pointing towards the computer. He replayed what he just saw minutes ago and after the video, he looked at the league to only see a bunch of slightly angry and scared mentors

" What the hell did your daughter do Giovanni?" Flash yelled at the Magician

" Don't you dare blame this on Zatanna she was distracted by the clone's mutt" he spat glaring at the speedster

" His name is Conner, and it is not a mutt it is a Wolf" Superman hissed at the Zatara. His bond with Conner improved. So he gets offended when someone talks bad about him

" Stop!" Black Canary yelled immediately silencing them all " Blaming each other isn't going to being them back any quicker, Batman has a plan". Batman walked up and said calmly

" I have a plan Zatara you will use a spell to see can you track her magic. And after we get the results from that I can further my plan" Batman said looking coldly at Zatara

" Sure". So he walked over to where Zatanna and the team disappeared at and said " ** kcart reh cigam"**. Then suddenly blue dust appeared all over the spot he was standing. He looked at the dust with wide eyes, everyone feared the worst.

" What happened Giovanni?" Green Arrow asked afraid for his archer

" They are ok... but they were transported to another dimension" he said barely confident in his own magic

" How is this possible" Martian Manhunter asked

" The distraction caused her not to finish her transportation spell so instead of taking her to her destination. Her emotions took over and took her to another dimension along with the team" Zatara explained slightly happy his daughter was safe.

" So now what?" Flash asked

" We need to make a machine.. a special one that needs to be made with technology and magic. Batman and I will deal with that"

" What will we do" Aquaman asked

" We need the leagues help also. Superman we need you to go to Antarctica to get the core of the machine. Martian Manhunter you need to go out of space to the moon to find a specific rock only found on the moon. Aquaman you need to go underwater to find a special pearl. Green Arrow and Flash you will go to a jungle in Africa to find a special plant. And Zatara and I will stay and start working on the rest" Batman said while walking away.

" What about us?" Black Canary said pointed at her and Red Tornado

" We might need help so you may follow us" Zatara said walking to the Zeta Tubes

**Recognized **

**Giovanni Zatara 11**

**Black Canary 13**

**Red Tornado 16**

**Superman 01**

**Flash 04**

**Martian Manhunter 07**

**Aquaman 06**

**Green Arrow 08.**

That left only the Dark Knight _" Robin I will find you"_ he thought and he was now off to the Bat cave to save his bird

**Recognized**

**Batman 02**

* * *

**Yep a little short chapter for you all. I don't like this chapter it seems to quick and not like my others but next chapter will be better so yea  
**

** Next time we go the league we will show them looking for the stuff they need. Which might be about 3 chapters away probably.  
**

**But next chapter will be our favorite birdies with the evil Slade and Klarion.**

**So review,**

**Anyone who saw the episode Cornered PM me because I have a lot to say about that episode plus another on Saturday I am so hyped for it I can't wait**


	8. You Can't Escape

**I updated like I said I would!**

**I would like to thank Squadron and MagicalMidnightMoon for the reviews last Chapter**

**Espically Squadron because he has been helping me and supporting me with my story and I thank him for all his help**

**A couple of things I have to say this Author's Note**

**I saw True Colors yesterday and it was really COOL!**

**I was Arsenal why you had to blow up the place?**

**Then I was like the green bettle Is awesome I love him already! **

**Why the hell is Lex always 2 steps ahead of everything**

**Also how Sportsmaster was trying to get revenge for his daughter and Black Manta was like NOOOO!**

**How chesire was like she want to kill Kaldur**

**Also and I didn't see Conner or M'Gann so maybe they are talking. So that might mean SUPERMARTIAN IS BACK!. I hope so because she ignored La'gann's call**

**Next episode is going to be awesome**

**Also I noticed how everyone is following and favoriting the story which I am very greatful for but please review also I love reviews plus it tells me what I am doing good or wrong also.**

**Sorry for the long message but on to the story**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unknown Deserted Warehouse **

**Out-Skirts Of Jump City **

The two heroes woke up slowly only to be found restrained to a wall with chains and handcuffs, they struggled and tried to get free but the current condition they were in it was no use. After the futile struggle Rob asked tiredly " Where are we?". They each looked around to see their surroundings. It appeared it was a large building with boxes everywhere. But they were put in a room with a bathroom and two mats they assumed this was their "room" for the time being.

" I don't know but where ever we are I want those two cowards to come out" Robin said angrily. Suddenly as if they were listening the two responsible for the kidnap came out smiling evilly.

" I see the birdies woke up from their little nap" Klarion said teasingly

" It would have been better if I didn't wake up to see your face" Rob said while smiling. But this caused Slade to back hand him swiftly across his face. Rob did not dare to scream or yell he glared in response. Robin looked at his dimensional self and suddenly got angry when he saw blood seep from his lip

" You will learn respect.. No actually you BOTH will learn respect and I make sure you will learn whatever to cause" he hissed looking at both Robins

" I want answers how did we get here I don't remember us fighting you both?" Robin asked glaring at his number #1 enemy. Slade was about to speak but Klarion cutted him off.

" Let me answer this one Slade.. Well I had a hard time fighting your demonic teammate which made me tired and pissed. Also Slade was having a hard time fighting the clone, so we decided to use my sleeping spell and now you are here" Klarion said petting Teekl

" Why are we here?" Rob said just listening and waiting for his turn

" If there is no Robins then the teams won't be focusing sending you home. Also we have personal agendas with you two" Klarion said looking at them with the coldest eyes.

" We are going to be free our teams will save us, and when they do I am going to come back and personally beat the evil out of you two " Robin said glaring at the evil duos

" How we took every weapon in your disposable and we are protected by my magic. You can't get out unless we let you out" Klarion said walking away.

But while all the talking was going on Rob had a Lock pick hidden in his glove and was currently picking the lock. When he got free he suddenly kicked Slade in the head and jumped off his shoulder and kicked Klarion in the stomach, each villain groaned in pain which left Rob the time to free his dimensional counterpart. As he freed him they each ran looking for an exit

" Thanks for freeing me.. but you know.. they won't be down for long" Robin said as they were running looking for an exit.

" Your welcome but hopefully we will be long gone before then" Rob said. He found a room and jerked Robin inside of it and they each saw their utility belts. They quickly grabbed it and kept looking for a exit. They tried grappling to the ceiling but this only caused them to fall back down HARD. They looked behind them and saw a angry Slade and furious Klarion gaining speed on them. So they quickly each through a gas pellet and kept running. The villain's ran blindly into the mist but only Slade came out, Klarion was left on the ground unconscious.

" _Idiot" _Slade thought. He kept running now losing sight of the heroes,

" They should both be knocked out now" Rob said running through a long hallway

" Maybe Klarion but not Slade he has a built in air filter in his mask" Robin said frowning mention of his enemies name

" Then what was the point of doing that?" Rob asked annoyed

" You see we have more distance between us don't you" Robin stated in matter of fact voice

" True.. I see a door!" Rob exclaimed. Robin smiled thinking he can see his team again. But suddenly his dreams were crushed when Slade jumped over their heads and landed right in front of the teens.

" I advise you to stop or I will use force" Slade said warningly

" No I advise you to stop, you are about to go against the teens raised and trained by Batman" Rob said and cackled

" Ok we will fight if you win, you will go. If I win then you will obviously still be my prisoners" Slade said and cracked his knuckles

" Lets show him what two Robins can do" Rob said smiling at Robin

" Yea!" Robin said and pulled out his bo staff. Rob also pulling out his twin fighting sticks. They made the first move and Robin charged the stick at the man's head while Robin jumped down and aimed a kick to the head. But Slade retaliated quickly and dodged the blow to the head, and tripped Robin while grabbing Rob's foot mid air and threw him to the ground also. They each got up swiftly, Robin kicked his legs from underneath him and back flipped gracefully away, while Robin threw a explosive at the villain which caused the building to shake slightly. Rob grinned while Robin just looked skeptical as he knew this wasn't over. As the smoke cleared it revealed a furious but clearly injured Slade, each Robin's took their stance and prepared for round 2. Slade growled and charged Rob which he side stepped out the way, which Slade retaliated by turning around and elbowing him in the face and swiftly kicking him in the stomach sending him flying into a wall knocking him unconscious.

" Your turn!" Slade hissed and took out a staff and charged him in fury. Robin was shocked by how much anger and pain he saw in Slade. He barely dodged out the way for the blow aiming at his leg, he then took out his staff and they started battling. You could hear the clash of metal as each of the opponents staff would collide with the other. Slade took a swing Robin blocks, Robin takes a swing Slade blocks it was tiring and gruesome fight but Slade decided to end it. He takes another powerful swing Robin blocks it but slides a few feet back .But while this happens Slade throws a exploding disk at him and double back flips away leaving Robin to be caught in the small explosion immediately knocking him out. Slade sighs and walks out to wake up Klarion, he finds The Lord Of Chaos still lying there asleep, Slade already pissed takes out a taser and puts it on the lowest setting and puts it to his back. Few seconds later

" OUCHH WHAT THE HELL?!" Klarion wakes up yelling

" You got knocked out and I woke you up, You welcome" Slade says walking back to the Robin's. Klarion follows his lead and asks

" Did they escape you look... mad" Klarion asks scared by the look of the master thief

" No, but I have things to do but when I get back we are going to teach them what happens when you try to escape" Slade says walking out of the hideout

" What am I supposed to do while your gone?" Klarion asks

" Tie them up and heal them, I could care less what you do after that" Slade mutters

" Who does he think he talking to" Klarion asked Teekl. Teekl purred in response

" ohh shut up Teekl" Klarion says walking over to the unconscious heroes

The Boy Wonders wake up surprisingly not in pain. They looks around and see no one, but finds them selves restrained in rope. Rob speaks up " They are gone"

" For now, but why aren't we in pain anymore" Robin asks

" Must of been Klarion, he is a very powerful in sorcery," Rob responds

After a few seconds in silence Rob asks "So whats the plan now?"

" Hopefully our teams will save us because these ropes are magically binded so we won't be escaping these this time"

" Yea I am going to stay traught we got two powerful sorceresses and a telepath between them three we will be found" Rob said smiling at mention of Zatanna. Robin also smiles at himself for using the word traught.

" But who knows what Slade and Klarion is preparing to do to us" Robin says. Rob's smile lowers slightly by that

" I know Slade must be keeping Klarion from killing us because Klarion wouldn't hesitate to kill me" Rob says cackling

" Most likely because I haven't heard Slade to kill anyone before maybe even some villains have morals." Robin says looking at his counterpart

" That's good for us" Rob says smiling

" What now?" Robin asks looking at the ceiling

" I don't know we talk until they come back, by the way in this dimension where is Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis, Zatanna and Miss Martian?" Rob asks looking at himself in a mirror on the wall across from himself

" Superboy is working with Superman, they patrol Metropolis. Miss M she stays with her uncle at the watch tower patrolling and helping when she can. Artemis works with Green Arrow, Aqualad went back to Atlantis with his king and Zatanna lives with her father" Robin says with a sigh

" You miss them don't you" Rob says turning to face himself

" No... yes well kind of. I do miss them but not the team" Robin says looking down

" You would never go back and change what happen, become Batman's protege again?" Rob asks looking into his eyes.

" No! I was never treated equal he never care for me, I was just a sidekick" Robin yelled on the verge of tears

" Awww little birdie about to cry but don't worry were back" Klarion walks in with Slade laughing

" Shut up you bastard" Robin hisses immediately getting angry

" How dare you!" Klarion screams he conjures a fire balls and was about to throw it but Slade stopped him and said

" Don't do it! We are about to teach them who is in command soon" Slade says with a tone saying if you could see his face he is smiling evilly Klarion nods and the fire disappears and Slade picks the boys up putting them each into electric chairs. After they are fastened and restrained Slade asks " Why did you escape?"

" What kind of question is that, because we don't want to be here with two psychopaths!" Rob yells

" Watch your tone" Klarion barks, Slade pushes a button and Robin I shocked painfully which electricity. Robin dares not to scream he only grunts in pain when it's over.

" I do not tolerate disobedience, you will respect me and do as I say" Slade says holding the device in his hand

" And me also!" Klarion yells, Slade ignores him and says

" Who is your leader?" Slade asks walking around the chairs taunting them both

" Not you" They both retort at the same time

Klarion chuckles while Slade growls and pushes a the button once again but this time with more volts. They each bite their lip to stop them for screaming by but the pain is unbearable and the both scream up which causes Klarion and Slade to grin in satisfaction. Klarion pipes up and says

" You said I could torture them too"

" Here" Slade says passing him the remote. Klarion waves his hand over the remote and it glows red he then pushes the button and the electricity suddenly turned red and the heroes scream seemed to double in sound they were both now in so much pain tears slowly came out.

" Stop pleaseee.." Both Robin's barely whispered out. Slade snatched the device out his hand and turned it off

" I think they learned their lesson" Slade says looking at the heroes in the chair having violent spasms, when they finally ceased they were left unconscious

" I will untie them and put them inside their room. While you will heal them and leave food and water for them for when they wake up" Slade ordered

" Why are we doing this" Klarion asked with a frown

" Because I need them at top shape for what I have planned next" Slade responded carrying the Robins to their room

" Whatever" Klarion mumbled as he walked away while petting Teekl

"_Prepare yourselves I will soon find out who my true apprentice is"_ Slade thought evilly

* * *

**Yea I like the chapter I think it is pretty good**

**So what you all think Slade is going to do next? Leave it in the review**

**Remember I want some good reviews this time **

**See you next time **

**-Alchemist**


	9. Where Are You Boy Wonders?

**First of all Thanks to everyone for the following and favoriting I really appreciate the support. And I got 7 reviews last chapter that is so awesome. Ok I saw Fix earlier for Young Justice It was soo AWESOME!**

**I loved how M'Gann and Kaldur was fixing his mind together**

**I loved the battle scene with Death Stroke and Lagoon Boy and between Tigress and M'Gann**

**The reach energy drink commercial really made me laugh I'm like WTF?**

**I loved the beginning how Artemis reveals what she been feeling and how she kept repeating " How did things go wrong so fast"**

**Also she knocked Psimon out I'm like your smart. But when he wakes up bad things**

**And how they were like when M'Gann is done repairing Kaldur's mind the reach is going to kill her I'm like noooooooo**

**Also how Green Beetle fixed the Scarab I think something bad is going to happen anyway. And lastly I think " Runaways" might be about how after M'Gann repairs Kaldur mind they runaway to avoid M'gann to get killed.**

**Well yea **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Raven was the first to wake, she groaned in pain and started to rub her head.

" Oww my head feels like I got hit in the head with a boulder" she said in her monotone rubbing her head. She then looked around and notice everyone was unconscious. She then noticed Zatanna was only a few feet away from her. She hurried over to heal her even though she wasn't at her full strength. Her hands glowed with dark energy and she placed it over Zatanna's head. A few minutes later she woke up with a groan " What happened?" she asked and yawned.

" Remember the fight with Klarion?" Raven asked going over to heal the next person

" Oh.. yea" Zatanna said following her

" Thanks for healing me by the way" Zatanna said with a friendly smile

" You Welcome" Raven said and started walking over to the rest of the team, and began to heal them also.

" I know a few healing spells that could help" Zatanna offered

" That would be appreciated" Raven smiled in appreciation. They each went from teammate to teammate healing their wounds. Mostly they had only had scratches and bruises, but M'Gann took the most damage with second degree burns from the flare gun.

Zatanna said** " laeh reh snrub"**. And suddenly the scorch marks on the Martian disappeared and Raven came over and healed any other injuries she suffered from. She woke up and smiled when she saw Zatanna and Raven

" Thank you both for healing me" M'Gann smiled and hugged her friend and teammate and she about to hug Raven but before she could she put her hand up and said

" Your welcome, and don't take it personal but I don't like hugs" she stated

" It's true she don't" Beast Boy said. Her smile dropped a little but seconds later Conner ran over and hugged her.

" M'Gann your up, I was so worried about you. When I saw you go down I was so angry I am going to punch Slade face in next time I see him an-" Conner said until M'Gann kissed him he responded by deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist. They were kissing for a few seconds tongues wrestling for dominance. They stopped and they both said

" I love you".

" Oh my God, were is Robin?!" Zatanna gasped after seeing the couple kiss

" Your right I haven't saw either of the Robins" Artemis gasped walking around searching

" Rob! I am going to speed around this block or so and see can I find them if I do I will say by the mind link" Kid Flash said in hurry and ran off

" Friend Robin where are you?" Starfire asked almost in tears everyone has agreed to to search everywhere and report back the center of Jump City in a hour. Starfire was currently searching through the rubble they caused throwing rocks after rocks around. " I will find you!" she said speeding off.

* * *

Zatanna tried spells "** ekat em ot nibor"** but everything she would try a spell she would disappear in a cloud of smoke and reappear at the same spot. She thought it was because she was exhausted but all of her other spells work. So she concluded Klarion put a barrier to block magic. She continued using spells to help her clear rubble and other trash but in the end it was no use, she couldn't find her secret crush. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears she was hoping they weren't hurt or even dead.

" No! I won't believe it, You are the boy wonder you can't be gone I won't believe it" she yelled. She wiped her tears and said **" etativel"** and she gracefully lifted off the ground and started to fly off with burning determination.

* * *

Kid Flash was currently running around in super speed looking under rock after rock not finding a trace of anything that would lead him to his best friend. He was trying to stay optimistic but with each block he searched he saw no sign of Robin he was slowly becoming depressed about the situation. " Come on Rob were are you?" he said searching inside a empty factory. He thought about all the times him and Robin were playing around goofing off always having a good time together. He knew Robin have been through a lot and he couldn't be gone. He smiled thinking about all the good times they had and whispered " I will find you, I don't care what it takes" and ran off continuing his search.

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy decided to search together. And currently Cyborg had a heat detector device out searching around where maybe they could have been last. And Beast Boy was currently transformed into a blood hound sniffing around for the smell of his leader. Suddenly he got a weird smell and followed the odd stench. It lead him to a small clearing and he smelled chemicals and smoke. He barked loudly and Cyborg came running over, then Beast Boy turned back human. Cyborg asked " What's wrong?"

" This spot smells like a bomb kind of.. I don't know how to explain it it's weird" Beast Boy said scratching his head. Cyborg walked over and he pushed a few buttons and his cybernetic eye glowed he then started staring at the spot. He saw the chemicals of the bomb, and he scratched his bald head in thought. " This could be one of the Robins exploding disk". Beast Boy raised his head in enthusiasm. " Really?!"

" Yea lets get back to the rendezvous point" Cyborg said and pushed a few buttons and his eye stopped glowing, Beast Boy nodded his head and followed his best friend.

* * *

Conner and M'Gann decided to stay together to cover more ground ( Also because M'Gann loves being around Conner). They were currently flying in the sky, Conner of course being lifted by Miss Martian's telekinesis. Conner was using his infrared vision to see can he detect his friend's heat signature. M'Gann decided to land somewhere and Conner was throwing rocks around, while M'Gann was moving rocks with her mind. M'Gann started to get tired so he sat down with tears in her eyes. Conner who haven't even broke a sweat, kept flinging rocks until he heard a faint sound of crying. He turned his head and walked over to his girlfriend and sat down next to her.

" What's wrong?" Conner asked in whisper. She didn't answer so he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. And asked " Is it about Robin?". She nodded and whispered

" I am worried about him Conner, I can't sense neither of their minds". He just looked at her and smile.

" Robin is a tough guy, he can't be dead. He is just out of your telepathic reach" Conner said in his most reassuring voice.

" Hopefully your right" she said and started to get up slowly. Conner gave her a hug and she hugged back with a blush. " Lets get back with the rest" Conner said with a slight smile. M'Gann nodded and lifted Conner in the air and they flew off.

* * *

Aqualad and Artemis was walking around inspecting areas where the two boys could be hidden or buried in. Artemis was getting impatient with the no success and shot an exploding arrow at a pile of rocks. She smiled when she saw it blow up in chunks. Aqualad ran over to her and looked at her with a disappointed look. She looked at him and said " What?". Inside his mind he was getting angry but instead took a breath, and said

" What if either of Robins was underneath them?, you basically would of killed them"

" Well I see no blood so it's safe to say no one was underneath the rocks" Artemis said calmly and started walking off. Aqualad followed her and lightly touched her shoulder he then said

" Artemis I know your angry and upset that Robin is gone but you can't do reckless things like that. You could of really endangered yourself others". She looked at him and her eyes started to lower slowly. She sighed and said

" Your right... I am just really worried for the little bird. We became so close since that time when Red Tornado's siblings invaded the cave. And he saved me so many times.. I just think it's my turn to return the favor when he needs it the most". Aqualad looked at her and said

" Robin and I have been friends even before the teams formation.. I look to him as a little brother I could never think of anything bad happening to him. He is alive and safe we just got to have hope"

" Your right Aqualad". Aqualad walked over and said " Lets get back with the rest. We need a plan"

* * *

Raven was currently in the middle of a large field meditating. She was using her empathy to see can she track her Robin. She tried locking in on the emotions he might be feeling at the moment. She tried anger, grief and even fright but everything time she look far enough it felt like she would get hit by a wall because she would only end up with a bad headache. She decided either she is way too tired or someone is blocking out her magic. She decided someone must of put a magical barrier up and she kept trying but to no avail. She knew Klarion was the reason behind this by the dark energy around it.

" _If he went through all this trouble to put this strong of a shield up he must be hiding something. This something might be Robin". _She got up and said in her monotone " Robin I thought we shared a bond". She looked at her communicator and saw it was about the time to get back. **" Azarath Mentrion Zenthos" **she said and she disappeared in a black portal.

* * *

They all showed up in the center of Jump City exactly on time. Everyone looked around and saw no one with the Robins with them so they all slumped their heads in sadness. Until Cyborg and Beast Boy announced their findings

" When me and BB was searching around we found this spot which after my examinations it seemed to be a small bomb." Cyborg started

"We think it is one of the Robins exploding disk" Beast Boy finished sheepishly

" Won't hurt to try, lead the way" Kid Flash said. They each nodded their heads and followed the mechanical cyborg and the green teen. They arrived at the spot and they all was in a circle surrounding the said spot.

" I don't see anything" Artemis said bluntly. Zatanna exhausted at this point sighed and said **" wohs su tahw si neddih"**. And what appeared shocked them all it was a piece of cloth from Rob's costume. They all stared at it until M'Gann picked it up she then said " This must have been where they were last!". Raven looked at the cloth and then at the Martian and said

" I have a plan Miss Martian and Zatanna stand beside me". The said girls came over to her side she then said to Zatanna

" We are going to focus our powers together I sensed a barrier and I think if we focus them together we can find more about the Robins

" Then why am I here" M'Gann asked tilting her head.

" I heard that strong telepaths can tap into another persons power to increase their own for a short amount of time. And from what I've heard your a pretty powerful one." Raven stated

M'Gann smiled and said " Ok I can try". Raven joined hands with both Zatanna and M'Gann and the two sorceresses started focusing their energy building it even with the lack of sleep they had. M'Gann eyes glowed green and she felt the power surging through their minds and tapped into it. She suddenly started to levitate slowly in the air, Zatanna and Raven released her hands breathing hard.

Megan sense both of the Robin's mind, she was happy their mind wasn't damaged or hurt. Also by the looks of it they were physically damaged either but they were unconscious. She felt the power surge fading quickly most likely to her tired state. But before she came back she did sense the minds of Slade and Klarion. When she came back her eyes returned to normal and she descended from the sky. Her knees buckled from underneath her and Conner caught her before she could fall. " Are you ok?" he asked eyes full of worry.

" Yea" she said getting up slowly. They all looked at with hopeful eyes and Beast Boy blurted "Well what did you see". She smiled at the boy and said " First of all they both are alive and not hurt" she started with a smile and they all cheered besides Raven who said " Continue"

" Well they are unconscious, and I sensed Slade and Klarion's mind with them" she said with a slight frown

" That's awesome we know they are safe" said Beast Boy

" We need to get back to the tower. We need to eat, sleep and form a plan" Artemis said with a yawn

" I think that would be very well needed right now" Starfire said beaming in happiness

" **Azarath Mentrion Zenthos"** Raven said and they were off

"**ekat su ot eht rewot"** Zatanna said and they disappeared in a poof of smoke

Everyone appeared in the tower shortly after. It was 5 AM in the morning

" Everyone eat and sleep, we need the energy for when we wake up. we will be finding our lost friends" Aqualad said heading to his room. They all headed their own direction, M'gann was too until Starfire pulled her to the side " Yes?" M'gann asked in a yawn. Starfire pulled her into a big hug while saying

" Thank you, Thank you a thousand time for confirming my love was safe without you I don't know if I would be able to sleep". She released her and the Martian smiled and said " Your welcome". She released her and smiled back and they walked over to their rooms.

* * *

**Abandoned Factory  
**

**Outskirts Of Jump City**

The Robins woke up actually refreshed and they saw a plate of vegetables in front of them. They looked at them suspiciously. They decided they haven't ate in awhile and they ate a piece slowly they tasted nothing different and devoured the rest. They noticed something around their neck and they started to pick with it. Until Rob said " I know what they are, these are shock collars"

" I never heard of them" Robin said observing it through the mirror.

" Your lucky because they hurt like hell" Rob said sitting back down

" I see they are almost impossible to get off" Robin said also sitting down

Slade opened their door. Klarion raised his hand and suddenly they were in a different part of the warehouse it was a large battle field. It had two sides with different objects set everywhere around the field.

" This reminds me of a war field" Robin whispered to Rob

" Today you two will fight and the winner will become my apprentice and the loser well.. don't think about that right now" Slade said the last part with a chuckle.

" Your funny, really funny because last time I checked I won't or will never work for a crazy psychopath asshole like you" Rob spat

" WHAT DID YOU SAY CHILD?" Slade yelled. Klarion was cracking up laughing in the corner and even Robin was smirking. He glared at his partner and said calmly " This what happens when you show no respect". He pushes a button and Rob's collar releases a power surge of electricity and he falls to the ground. He gets back up and mutters

" This day is soo asterous".

* * *

After everyone is rested fully they meet up in the main room and decides to make a plan.

" Raven you are now our leader since Robin is gone" Starfire announced

" No I'm not" Raven retorted

" Remember when he said if he ever go missing or anything you are second in charge" Cyborg said smiling

" Yea Raven your calm and collective just like a leader should be" Beast Boy said winking at her, she rolled her eyes to hide her blush. " Fine" she muttered.

" I think Zatanna, Miss Martian and I should be the ones to rescue the Robins, because we all could get in silently and I think if I take Slade and the other gets Klarion we could win" Raven said

" And the rest of us gets the guards" Aqualad finished

" Yea knowing Slade he will have guards or robots with him" Cyborg said

" I have an idea how we could locate the boys" Zatanna said with a smile

" How?" Raven asked

" We each say our spells at the same time then we should be able to break the barrier and know their location" Zatanna says

" Ok"

"**etacol nibor"**

" **Azarath Mentrion Zenthos" **. They each said at the same time and they each was engulfed with dark energy. When they were back to normal they both smiled. " I know where Robin is" Raven simply stated

" Me too! I can sense their minds faintly they must be far away" M'Gann smiled

" Robin I'm coming for you" Both Starfire and Zatanna both whispered.

* * *

**Yea so this chapter was the longest so far I made it past 3,000 words I'm surprised myself. And this is where I wanna hear your input how should the team save the Titan's. Which Robin should win?. Should next chapter go back to the League or stay in this dimension and continue with what I left off on?.**

**Tell me review because I worked hard on this chapter so tell me what you think and all that**

**- Alchemist**


	10. Whose Slade New Apprentice?

**Thanks Everyone I got 9 reviews for the last chapter ! Thats Awesome**

**Special Thanks to my Beta Reader Squadron he has improved my chapter a lot!**

**Young Justice episode Runaways was cool. I always knew that Green Bettle was bad I just couldn't tell what**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

" This day is soo asterous" Rob mutters sarcasticly under his breath. Slade looked at him in confusion and said

" What did you say boy?. Rob smirked and said " Never heard of the word.. hmm well let me educate you. I took the word disaster which means bad or horrible. And thought if I take off the dis, that leaves aster which would mean..." Rob looked at Slade with a smile

" Good.. or if something went right" Slade said slowly

" Ding, Ding, Ding we got a winner!" Rob said in fake happiness. This caused Klarion and Robin to bust up laughing clearly amused by what just occurred. But Slade gave him a death glare, and dragged the two teens to the field. Both Robins tried kicking and struggling but it was no used they were unable to escape the iron grip Slade had on them.

" Escaping is futile" Slade said over the noise of the Boy Wonders who were yelling and calling him inappropriate names

They reached their destination and Slade tossed them into the field. Then Klarion raised his hands and him and Slade went though a portal. They reappeared inside a impenetrable glass dome, Slade then leaned over and said into the mic " You two will be fighting to see who becomes my apprentice". They each just looked at each other and sighed.

Klarion grabbed the mic and said " Yea and the rules are no killing, even though I hope you kill each other. That's about all"

" I hope this will be a good fight" Slade practically smiled over the mic

Both Robins looked at each other and stood their ground. " I'm not fighting" Robin said and glared at Slade

" As you wish" Slade said and pushed a button on his remote. Then a strong electrical charge sent both heroes on the ground gasping for air.

" Next time I will leave it on for longer" Slade said hissed

Suddenly they felt a mental intrusion inside their minds then a familiar voice

" _Robins!" _M'Gann exclaimed inside their minds

" _Miss Martian is that you?!" _ Rob thought with excitement

" _Yea We've been so wo__rried about you. I have so many questions, are you ok? Where are you? Were on our way. We been looking fo-" _M'Gann said but interrupted

" _Calm down Miss M, we are fine and we don't know where we are the only thing I know is that we are in a open field" _Rob stated

"That's_ great to hear, and we are on our way. We will be their soon, I have to go I can't hold the __connection very long"_ M'gann thought tiredly

" _Ok we will be ok until the teams come but hurry" _Robin finished then he felt the mental presence leave his mind

" We will fight" Rob with a sigh. Slade smiled at them and his voice boomed around the room " Good, You may began".

They circled each other waited for the other to strike first. Then Robin charged him and Rob flipped out the way. Robin picked a pole and started swinging fast and powerfully Rob kept flipping and dodging the boy's hits. " I thought we was stalling, you act like you actually want to hurt me" Rob whispered and grabbed a stick.

" We have to make it look good, unless Slade will become suspicious" Robin whispered. Rob nodded his head and started on his offensive attacks. And repeatedly started a barrage of swings and kicks, Robin dodged many of them but Rob tripped him and kicked him in the chest sending him a few feet away.

" Not that good" Robin muttered. Slade arched his eyebrows in interest and Klarion said through the mic " Nice one keep it up!"

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Started looking for a new weapon since his stick was now broke. He ran around and spotted two silver items in the long grass. He went over to inspect and saw his twin fighting sticks he picked them up and smiled. Rob turned back around to find his opponent and was met with a hard uppercut that knocked him off his feet. He landed on the ground with a hard thud. He got back up and glared at his dimensional counterpart and aimed at the boys body with his sticks. But Robin defended himself with his pole they were now in a stalemate. Each teen was using all their strength to make the other fall. But they were equal no one was giving up in the slightest bit.

**Meanwhile...**

The teams were circled around the Martian waiting for her to come back from trying to connect with the Robins. When her eyes returned back to their auburn color she beamed in happiness

" I've made connection! They are ok but before I left he said we need to hurry" M'gann practically screamed in happiness

" That's great Miss Martian you did a fantastic job" Aqualad said with a warm smile

" Actually everyone has especially you two" Aqualad said staring at Raven and Zatanna. They each smiled at him

" What's taking so long we need to go get my best friend" Kid Flash said pacing back and forth

" Calm down your emotions are giving me a headache" Raven said in annoyance. He stopped pacing

"Ok"

" Everyone needs to calm down. Raven do you know the Robins location?" Aqualad said full of command looking at Raven

" Yes"

" Good do you think we could teleport there since the barrier is down?" Artemis asked hopefully

" We should be able to" Zatanna answered for Raven

" Raven would it be ok if Miss Martian goes through to your mind for the coordinates to their location?" Aqualad asked hesitantly

" Only for the coordinates nothing else" Raven hissed

" Of course" M'gann said sheepishly. Raven nodded and M'gann eyes glowed a bright green as she entered the half demon's mind. She then left Raven's mind and connected to Zatanna's and gave her the coordinates. Her eyes turned back to normal and she said " All done". Zantanna opened her eyes and gasped

" Wow this is amazing M'gann". M'gann blushed and said "Thanks"

" Can we rescue them now?" Cyborg asked growing impatient

" Alright we need to get going. **Azarath Mentrion Zenthos**". The Titans were engulfed in black energy and suddenly disappeared.

"**tropsnart su ot nibor" **Then the Team disappeared in a puff of smoke. Everyone met up in a lush forest in front of a giant warehouse, and they were currently underneath a pile of rocks. Everyone knew the plan they were just waiting for the right moment. Conner and M'gann went off to the side

" Be careful" Conner said to his girlfriend. " Always" she said and gave him a passionately kiss once they broke apart she smiled.

" I love you"

" I love you too"

. Beast Boy also pulled Raven over. " Rae umm I wanted.. to tell you tha-".

" Don't worry Beast Boy I will be alright". Beast Boy smiled softly and pulled her into a hug, she was shocked at first but finally she wrapped her hands around him. Raven let go over him and reached inside her pocket and pulled out a penny.

" You kept it?" Beast Boy said staring a the circular object in her hand

" Yea I always.. keep it around for good luck" Raven said while putting the object back in her pocket

" Time to do the rescuing of the Robins" Starfire yelled in excitement

**Inside The Warehouse..**

Each of the Robins were currently trying make the other submit. TT Robin whispered " You could never be his apprentice, you are to weak". Rob looked at him in surprised and that was all it took for Robin to trip him over. Robin bolted to find more weapons, he was looking around and found his bat-a-rangs. He immediately grabbed them, he turned around and Rob was gone, then there was a sudden cloud of smoke and he couldn't see no more. He heard a loud cackle and a foot came flying at his face it was too late to dodge and he was kicked roughly in the face. Robin go back up and threw the disks into the cloud they exploded and he heard a loud scream. Out from the cloud was Rob which landed on the ground with cuts and bruises all around his face and arms.

Rob looked up at his duplicate, from his involuntary vantage point of the ground. _This guy's throwing real punches. He's making it look real alright._ Swinging his legs upward and back, while pushing off with his arms, Rob was back on his feet in time to dodge a knife that missed by an inch and a half.

" Sorry I did'nt mention there is hidden weapons everywhere. Seems someone has found out, I think I'm a better mentor than Batman". Robin looked up at the glass dome from his vantage point and yelled

" Batman would never make fight to see who's better"

Rob sprang up, grabbing nunchaku and slung them with expert skill, smacking Robin on the arm, stepping back, gathering momentum with one hand and reaching for a boomerang with the other. Robin picked up a Marine sword and began his counterattack, turning to the right and made lightning feints at various vital areas. Rob threw the boomerang over his opponents shoulder, and when the distraction didn't work, knocked the sword to the right with the nunchaku and threw an unexpected punch across the jaw. Robin jumped to the side as the boomerang came back and smacked Rob in the chest. Falling once more, he choked on blood he was spitting up as he spoke "Still asterous"

" I am really impressed with your dimensions Robin" Slade said to Klarion. Klarion wasn't paying any attention.

" Bad news the brats found us" Klarion hissed

" How?" Slade spat. Klarion rolled his eyes and said " With the half demon and the Magician I'm not really surprised"

" Send all of the troops and robots, and I will neutralize the prisoners" Slade ordered clearly pissed at having to stop the battle. Klarion was still seated confuse about the whole situation, Slade clenched his teeth and barked " NOW!". Klarion snapped out of his trance and teleported away. Slade took the mic and said " Well it seems your friends came to the rescue". Both the Robins looked up with a smile

" But we can't have that can we" he said and raised his device and pushed a button electrocuting the boys knocking them out quickly.

" Let me help the Lord Of Brats" Slade sighed and walked away

**Back Outside...**

The teams were waiting for right time to strike and once they saw a wave of robots and men run out they knew it was time to begin the rescue. Conner cracked his knuckles and yelled " GRRRRRRRRR" and jumped into the crowd and created a huge crater breaking a few robots in the process. Everyone ran off beside Raven, Zatanna, M'gann and Artemis who performed to say far away to shoot her arrows more efficiently. Aqualad used his water bearers to create a hammer and was crushing robots with a slash and knocking soldiers way with another. Wally was taking out everyone in his path, he would speed through all the robots, and punch any guy in the face. But one person decided to stick their foot out and trip him over causing him to tumble and trip. A stood over him preparing to impale him with his arm but before he could a arrow was stuck inside his head before exploding. Kid Flash looked over at Artemis and gave her a thumbs up before running off again. Beast Boy and Cyborg was working together side to side. Cyborg was blasting away every robot coming towards them while Beast Boy was currently a gorilla punching and throwing any solider that would come close enough. Conner was like a living machine he was punching and throwing everything that would come near him. Every hit and punch they threw left no mark or scratch.

The three girls looked at the battle field and was then engulfed in black energy teleporting them inside the warehouse. But as soon as they landed they heard a deep voice

" I was expecting you" Slade said smiling towards the three woman. They all glared at him, then suddenly Klarion appeared and looked at Raven and said " Round Two". Raven smirked and said " Not today" and flew off towards Slade. M'gann and Zatanna flew off towards Klarion.

" You can't defeat me" Klarion yelled while forming fireballs in his hand. He threw them at the girls which they easily evaded. "**toohs yar fo thgil"**Zatanna yelled and a white beam of light shot from her hands hitting him in square in the chest. He flew and landed into a wall M'gann then used her telekinesis to lift anything she could find tables, chairs and boxes and threw them at the Lord Of Chaos creating a cloud of dust.

"**Azarath Mentrion Zenthos" **Raven yelled materializing a black claw which wrapped around the villain she threw into a wall. He slumped but got up quickly and charged with his staff and tried hitting her. She flew higher into the sky but he jumped up and threw a exploding pellet sending her crashing into the ground. She got up and charged her hand with her dark energy and shot a strong blast of energy while he was beginning his next assault. He flew and hit the wall so hard it created a large dent in the wall. She wanted to finish him off and yelled**" AZARATH MENTRION ZENTHOS!"** and suddenly Slade was wrapped in dark energy he yelled in pain every minute he was trapped. She was tired and sweating and decided to let him free and he dropped unconscious.

Klarion got back up surrounded with a red shield around him. Zatanna told M'gann " Can you use your telepathy to distract him while I build my energy with for a final attack". " Ok" Zatanna levitated to the side and closed her eyes building her energy. M'gann eyes glowed green and she entered Lord Of Chaos mind and tried to stall time. M'gann screamed in pain finding so much evil inside his brain she couldn't focus. She left his head and shook her head, suddenly getting a headache. " Was that good enough, I don't think I could do it again". Zatanna eyes glowed yellow and she said " Perfect"

"**hsinab noiralk!" **Zatanna eyes glowed yellow and she shot a giant blast of energy past Klarion

" You missed" Klarion teased

" Did I?" Zatanna smirked. Klarion looked around confusedly then he heard a loud screech, he turned around and saw Teekl bruised and unconscious. He ran over to his cat and yelled " How dare you attack a poor kitty-kat". Then suddenly him and cat faded away, Zatanna dropped from the sky but M'gann caught her before she landed. " Are you ok"

" Yeah"

" Where did Klarion go?" Raven asked after seeing the ending

" Back to his plane. His familiar is his anchor to the physical plane" M'gann answered

" Where is Slade?" Zatanna asked. They looked around but he was no where to be seen

"He's gone" Raven sighed

" It's ok lets just get the boys"

" They are upstairs" M'gann pointed. They all ran upstairs and saw the unconscious teens, M'gann use her her telekinesis to break the collars. Raven healed them both and teleported them outside to rejoin the rest. When they appeared outside there was crushed parts and knocked out people everywhere. But when they saw both Robins up and ok everyone ranned to them and began hugging them and cheering. Everyone felt complete again. Starfire took Robin off to the side and gave him a bone crushing hug " Robin I was so worried for you. I am happy you are safe again". Robin smiled and hugged back " Star I missed you so much"

Zatanna dragged Rob off to the side also. She immediately hugged him " Zee I miss you too". Zatanna started laughing and let him go staring into his domino mask. " When will I ever see the real you?" she asked with a slight frown. " Soon" he simply replied and he leaned in and kissed her passionately she was shocked at first but quickly recovered and kissed back full of passion. Beast Boy came over and saw the sight and joked

" Awww so cute. But you can save this for later, I'm ready to leave". They broke apart and starting laughing

" Alright lets go **ot eht rewot ew og**" And the team was gone in a poof

" Nice to have you back" Raven said with a smile towards Robin

" Nice to be back"

" **Azarath Mentrion Zenthos"** And the Titans were gone in black energy.

* * *

**The Robins are home! This story is coming to the end sadly because the main plot is over**

**So next chapter will go back to the league finding all the stuff they need**

**And the chapter after next will be the teams bonding for their last day. So I want you the readers to tell me how should they bond.**

**Picnic**

**Carnival**

**Beach**

** If you have some more ideas leave them in the review **

**-Alchemist Out!**


	11. We're Gonna Find You!

**Thanks for the 3 reviews I got from MagicalMidnightMoon, numbuh13m and Squadron**

**I thought last chapter was good but maybe people being more lazy iguess.**

**But YJ episode War was soo good but this show plays with my emotions so much**

**How didn't no one notice Vandal Savage was in the stand I'm like wtf? Superman didn't hear that or Martian Manhunter sense him.**

**So the light don't like the reach anymore Iguess.**

**When Wondergirl kissed Arsenal on the cheek, I guess we got a new ship name now**

**How Mongul literally destroyed Superboy I was like wow**

**Mal and Karen are having troubles but it's fix now iguess**

**I knew Blue Bettle was going to turn on them eventually but I'm surprised it happened so soon**

**Then Blue Bettle completely owned the whole team**

**I'm pissed at Arsenal kind of because him opening the vault caused Sphere to go flying off into space I'm like SPHERE!**

**But I get Arsenal kind of because he has been through so must in those 5 years and I think him escaping was good he could tell Night wing what happened and stuff. But I think he tells Luthor because episode 17 is called " The Hunt" it says the Lex Luthor sends the misfits to rescue the team so that means someone tells him about it or something**

**Lastly I'm soo pissed how Blue Bettle has the nerves to say "Save your oxygen hermano" to Superboy then punch him. You don't call someone brother them knock them out that isn't cool.**

**But Next Episode supposed to be cool because we back to M'gann (my favorite character) and Aqualad.**

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

_"_Batman, for the sake of our sidekicks, our children in some cases, we cannot simply allow their being stuck in some alternate dimension." The Kryptonian had an obvious note of concern in his voice. Batman showed no emotion in response. Big blue Boy Scout…

"I know. I'm working on it." The rest of the Hall of Justice still had questions, though. Green Arrow, not rising like Superman had, spoke first.

"Okay. Say they teleported with magic, right?" Looking around, it seemed everyone indeed did have enough intelligence to follow him. "Shouldn't Zatara be able to go there himself, rather than bother with a machine?" The magician stood.

"Impossible. I cannot know what my daughter was thinking, or how exactly the spell malfunctioned, leading me to the conclusion it could have worked, but her thought was thrown off to I know not what." Green Arrow chuckled and looked around.

"We could try: "Shit, who let the stupid dog in here?"

"I shall not suffer your ignorance, or your pride!" Black Canary stood to intervene.

"That's enough, both of you. We have to work together. Zatara, Green Arrow has no idea how magic works. Ollie, stop being an ass." Upon being addressed by his real name, the green clad archer took his feet off the table and sat properly. Satisfied, Black Canary motioned to Green Lantern, who appeared to know he was going to be recognized.

"You said you had something of use, John?"

"Yes, thank you. It has come to my attention, through contact with other Green Lanterns, that a Red Lantern ship dropped several artifacts on earth about twenty years ago, the reason for our prior nescience to this plan was the relative degree of unimportance of the objects, primarily due to the fact they only have significant magical potential when united, and that the Red Lanterns never bothered searching for them, which was to our altogether benefit, considering we may be able to use them to power Batman's machine, because of their unexplained potency with dimensional experiments, and we may be able to collect them." Green Lantern sat, all watching, especially the Flash. Exactly how did this guy fit that all into one sentence? _Oh, well, all in a day's work._

* * *

Superman was currently flying towards the bitterly cold Antarctica. Batman said the core would look like a block of ice, but the only difference is that it's green. "Ugh.. he would make me find something that resembles Kryptonite" Superman thinks with a sigh. He finally reaches his destination and lands on a huge ice pillar. He turns on his x-ray vision to find his target quicker and begins his search. After a hour of searching half of the continent he comes up short handed he starts getting frustrated and decides to take a break on a iceberg.

" It's going to take me forever to find this ice" Superman says out loud with a sigh.

" I feel so depressed here, the sun is never out I might as well give up" Superman thought. He then started thinking about the team and how they need him especially Superboy.

" No! They need me, I am Superman and I never give up". He rose from the iceberg with a sudden urge of energy and flew off to continue his search.

With his new found energy he was zooming across the continent determined to find the core. After another hour of searching he saw something oddly shaped glowing underneath this ice. He descended near the area of the object, he looked down and got a clear sight of the object. It was shaped as a diamond, with ridges all over but like Batman said the ice had a eerie glowing green to it. He was hesitant to go near it reminded him so much as Kryptonite , but he knew Batman wouldn't deliberately hurt him. He starting using his heat vision to dig through the ice but after getting halfway through the ground starting shaking. He decided to stop but the rumbling kept going he decided to ascend into the air. A few minutes after something started emerging from the ice. When they fully was emerged he noticed they looked like ice people, they had huge block hands and feet. Their eyes were cold shade of ice and most important they were huge. They saw the hero and started running towards him.

" Why can't anything be simple" he sighed and flew down to fight. Once he landed they tried to hitting him but he used his heat vision to melt anyone that would get close enough. On impact they immediately melted. " Too easy" he said with a smile, one of the creatures sneaked behind him and punched him hard in the head but on impact it's hand shattered. Superman turned around and smiled " That tickled" and punched it in the head leaving a giant hole where it's head once was. He continued fighting off the creatures either frying them with a look or shattering them with a hit. Once he noticed none was coming out of the ice anymore he was about to finish digging up the ice until a giant ice creature appeared. It look like the rest but double the size. Superman was getting frustrated he wanted to go back home and sit out in the yellow sun. He flew at the beast with a fist out, and tried punching it but it grabbed his hand and threw him he slammed into the ice which made a huge crater. He got back up and used his heat vision to try to melt it but the creature put up it's hand in defense which caused a small dent. The creature growled and charged him he flew in the sky and in amazing speed flew behind it and punched it in the back of it's head. He caused a good size dent and backed away smiling " I found your weakness". The creature began throwing huge blocks of ice which Superman either dodged or broke. The creature started running and Superman used his heat vision and caused a ditch which tripped the monster. He saw the opportunity and used his heat vision on the dent he caused earlier and this caused the dent to stretch and increase spreading throughout the monster's body. Finally with one loud yell the monster exploded sending ice flying everywhere.

He beamed and quickly flew to the hole before anything else could appear. He used his heat vision to continue the hole and finally he got to the bottom and saw the glowing green rock. He picked it up cautiously, when he picked it up he didn't feel different. He sigh in huge relief and said " Were one step to closer to bringing you back Kon-El" and flew off.

* * *

Martian Manhunter was currently flying out of Earth's atmosphere he saw the moon and sped off towards it. He landed on the Moon and started walking around calmly. "Batman said the rock would be red" The Martian thought. He looked around and saw gray rocks everywhere he smiled and said " This should be easy". He then ascended into the air and began looking for the rock needed to bring back his niece and her team. It took him awhile but he saw a red shining object off into the distance and decided to observe it. He went over to the strange looking object and smiled. He was about to pick it up but some of the rocks around him turned into robot like spiders. He jumped back in surprise and one of the spider rocks jumped at him he used he telekinesis to crush it easily. He flew into the air but it was futile because the spider rocks jumped at him and he constantly had to throw them off him with his mind.

It was becoming overwhelming they were lunging more and more at alarming rates. He would send dozens flying away while punching others. He currently in a pile of the things and he was getting frustrated " Arrghhh" he yelled in fury. Suddenly every spider robot thing that was on him exploded into tiny pieces. Every robot that was going to attack him was now laying on the surface. The mental blast he sent out affected majority of the Moon which left all of the robots unmoving. He picked up the rock with a sigh but then smiled and said " M'gann my dear you was worth the trouble".

* * *

Aquaman was swimming in the Antarctic Ocean looking for the special pearl needed. He remembered what Batman told him " The pearl is located in the freezing Antarctic Ocean"

" How will I find it?" he interrupted. " I was getting to that it is in the northern part of the Ocean there is a ship and inside the ship there is a pearl it is purple in color you won't miss it. So he was currently swimming around the spot he was told Batman gave him a device to make tracking it easier. The beeping was getting louder indicating he was getting closer to his designation. He finally saw the huge ship implanted into the side of a cave, he put the device away and cautiously entered the abandoned ship. The ship was amazing it was greatly decorated and great detail. He was searching through the rooms but as he was searching he saw the cracks and rubble. " One hit and the place can go down with me in it" he muttered. He saw a giant door torn off the hinges and decided to look inside that room.

He entered the room and immediately saw the pearl. It was beautiful it was almost the size of his head, it glowed beautifully and gave off a luminous purple glow. He walked towards it in a trance like state and picked it up. But once he did he heard rumbling and the roof started caving in. He was immediately taken out of his trance and swam out of the room dodging debris. He got out the room before it buried him in rubble, but his trouble wasn't over because he noticed the whole ship was falling apart. His eyes widen and he hurried off debris was falling everywhere, floors was caving in. It was chaos as Aquaman was swimming towards the exit and piece of wood jabbed him in the side. " OWWW" he yelled out in pain, he ignored the pain determined to make it out of the ship alive. Once he made it out he sighed and watched as the ship sank to the bottom of the ocean floor. He looked at his side and saw a minor cut with blood pouring out slowly. He decided to swim away before he attracted unwanted attention.

* * *

Flash and Green Arrow was walking through a unknown hot jungle in Africa. " It's so hot!" Flash exclaimed. " I know but if we want to save Artemis, Kid Flash and the team we have to deal with it" Green Arrow said throwing a bottle of water and his friend. " Thanks"

" No problem". They continued walking in the dangerous jungle depending on the device they received for directions. " How do the flower look like?" Flash asked looking around. " Batman said it looked like a rose but the color is like a rainbow". " Seems easy enough" Flash speeding off. " Flash wai-" but he was already gone, Green Arrow just sighed and continue on the path to the flower. Some time later the device started beeping indicating he was approaching the plant, then he heard a yell. " Sounds like Flash" Green Arrow exclaimed and pulled out his bow and started running in the direction.

When he got to the origin of the yell he saw a defenseless Flash wrapped inside of a web. He looked around a sighed when he didn't saw the spider who made the web. He walked to him and teasingly said " Why didn't you vibrate free?". Flash glared and said " As you can see I can't move a muscle".

" Don't get a attitude with me your the one who got stuck in the first place" Green Arrow said with a smile

" Set me free before the spider who made this comes back" Flash yelled in annoyance

" First say I am the coolest member of the league" Green Arrow said after a moment of thought

" Nope" Flash said in defiance

" Fine suit yourself" Green Arrow said and started walking away dramatically.

" Green Arrow is the coolest member of the league! Fine you happy?" Flash yelled in fear

" Yes, yes I am" Green Arrow said walking back while shooting a arrow successfully releasing the speedster.

" The flower is right over there" Flash said pointing across from the web. He led him behind the web and they smiled when they saw the rainbow colored flower. They proceeded to pick it up but two giant spiders jumped before them. Each of the leaguers backed away slowly Green Arrow whispered " I think I know who made the webs". Flash glared at him and said " Really!?". Green Arrow shot a exploding arrow at one of them and ranned off after it, while Flash started attacking the other and ran around it in circles creating a vortex around it lifting it up sending it far away. Green Arrow came back covered in green goo.

" What happened?" Flash asked backing away slowly

" My exploding arrows caused it to explode and now I got spider guts all over me" he said with a huge sigh

" Well I will carry the flower then" Flash said and went over to pick up the oddly colored flower.

" Batman is going to pay my cleaners bill for this one" Green Arrow hissed and him and Flash walked back to their ship.

* * *

**Recognized Superman 01**

**Flash 04**

**Green Arrow 08**

**Aquaman 06**

The league members were now back in Mount Justice where they saw Batman and Zatara finishing the machine with the help of Red Tornado and Canary.

" Were back" Flash announced. Batman turned around and said " I've noticed"

" Do you all have everything?" Zatara asked, they all nodded

" Good hand them over". He placed the core to the side and focused on the rock, flower and pearl and chanted

"**nrut eseht otni tsud"** And the items turned into a blue dust, everyone looked at him in surprise besides Batman, Black Canary and Red Tornado.

" Why did you do that?" Superman asked in confusion

" He knows what he's doing" Black Canary said and turned to the Magician

He then put the powder into a cup. And handed the core to Batman he took it and pulled out a drill and created a small hole into the ice. He then poured the powder inside the hole and handed it back to Zatara who then said.

"**esolc eht leoh"**. Then the hole closed and Batman then took the core and placed it inside a compartment inside a black machine. It had a round circular base with a slim circular tube. On top it had two horns shaped rods. Once the core was inside the machine started to hum slightly and glow a faint yellow. Black Canary smiled and said " This means it works". Batman looked at them all and said " Thank you for getting the gathered materials without them this wouldn't have been possible". The four mentioned leaguers smiled at the comment. But Zatara cutted in and said " For it to be fully charged we need to wait a day". Everyone started fussing and arguing until Batman yelled " Stop! Everyone will go back to their towns or patrol and we will meet here at the same time tomorrow understood?". Everyone looked at him and nodded and left beside Red Tornado who lives at the Cave.

**Rec****ognized Superman 01**

**Flash 04**

**Aquaman 06**

**Martian Manhunter 07**

**Green Arrow 08**

**Zatara 11**

**Black Canary 13**

Everyone left and Batman looked at the machine and said " One more day Robin and you will be back home"

**Recognized**

**Batman 02**

* * *

**Next chapter should be the last so sad :(**

**But I need ideas about what the Team should do with the Titans for their last day. And next chapter will be when I reveal some secrets.**

**So please Review I want a lot of reviews because I want to know how you all think I should end the story.**

**Plez Review!**

**P.S**

**I am thinking of my next Young Justice Story so subscribe to me then you will see my awesome writing skills in another story**

**- Alchemist 15**


	12. Bonding Part 1

**Hey everyone thanks for the places they should bond at I used two places so this ending will be broken up in two parts. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them. So lets talk about my usual rant on Young Justice**

**Complications **

**I WAS SO HAPPY TO SEE MY BABY M'gann again. She is safe and she escape I cant wait to see her reactions for when she gets back to the base.**

**Also she was soo awesome she was perfect at acting and she is the beast with her powers she is awesome at using them**

**Also Kaldur is back which is also good because it was getting weird with out him.**

**Tigress can fight I was like damn go head**

**Then that fight scene between Black Manta and Sports master was epic**

**I was laughing when Cheshire was like I just missed you babysitting your niece. I was like she would say that.**

**But where is the team?**

**Then Blue Bettle is going to lie and actually pretend to feel bad. But Nightwing has found the truth and is pissed.**

**Next episode is Hunt so Luthor sends his misfits to find the team which should be awesome. Hopefully they will hunt for more answers because there is only 4 more episodes left I wonder how are they going to wrap the season up.**

**Lastly you should read Squadron's stories and ask him to be a Beta because he really is a good beta reader.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was back to the familiar T shape tower. The team arrived first in a poof of smoke sitting around waiting for the Titans arrival. Once they saw a black portal appeared in the middle of the living room the Team smiled. First thing the team heard was Beast Boy who yelled "Feels awesome to be back home!". All of the Titans smiled and nodded in agreement. M'gann linked the Team together.

" _So what now?" Artemis thought_

" _Are we going home now?" Rob asked looking at Zatanna_

" _Well we could all we have to do is I say my spell and Raven says hers and the combined power should be enough to send her home" Zatanna thought_

" _I don't want to leave yet" Kid Flash complained._

While the Team was having their telepathic conversation the Titans was looking at them with their heads tilted. " Why are they looking at each other like that?" Starfire asked. Robin thought for a second and was going to reply but Raven beat her to it. " They're having a telepathic conversation I believe". Beast Boy looked at the team and frowned and said " Why are they keeping it from us why not say it aloud ?". Cyborg decided to get their attention by clearing his throat rather loudly. " AHEMMMM" his voice boomed through the tower. Startling the heroes out of their mind link. Robin looked and them and said "What were you all discussing". Rob looked at him and sigh.

" Sorry we do that a lot, we were saying since Raven and Zatanna combined power can bring us home what do we do now ? But KF said he doesn't want to leave yet". Everyone seemed to think about the situation, until Starfire jumped up and smiled and said " I think before our new friends do the leaving we should bond!". Kid Flash also jumped up and said " I totally agree I mean one more day here couldn't hurt then we can leave tomorrow morning". Rob punched him in the head and said " Only if it's ok with you all". Robin smiled at his counterpart and said "Sure I always wanted to hang out with myself". Everyone giggled at the joke then the Team's eyes looked at Aqualad. " Since you're our leader we do need your permission" Artemis said giving Aqualad her best puppy eyes. The Atlantean sighed " Ok, but only one more day". Majority of the team cheered and even the Titans besides Raven and Robin of course but even they smiled.

" So where are we going?" Superboy asked. Everyone was in deep thought again, until M'gann smiled and suggested " What about the beach?". Everyone looked at her and smiled " Awesome idea! We know a beach we could got to it's totally secluded" Beast Boy said with a smile. "Yea the town gave it to us for saving them so many times" Cyborg added with a cocky smile. Suddenly Beast Boy ran off to his room. " I think we should follow Beast Boy's lead and get our swim wear" Aqualad said and walked off towards his room. Everyone nodded and ran off to get what they needed. After about 20 minutes later everyone came out looking different.

Superboy came out carrying the boy's towels. He had no shirt on showing off his huge muscles and his defined abs. He also had red and black swim shorts on with flames on the side. All of the girls eyes were glued on him. M'gann was slightly drooling at the sight of her boyfriend. About a minute later they stop staring and M'gann went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Aqualad came out shortly after wearing a tight red short sleeved muscle shirt showing off his obvious muscles even more. He says he choose it because of the fact that it hides majority of his tattoos. He also had a simple pair of black shorts on too.

Robin arrived with Kid Flash wearing a dark blue and black tank top showing off his clearly toned biceps. He was also was wearing a dark blue swim shorts with a bird on the side. And of course his black sunglasses. Zatanna came over and gave him and hug whispering " You look sexy"

His best friend came out with no shirt on, posing and flexing to impress the girls. He had on yellow and red swim shorts with a big lightning bolt in the middle. Artemis sighed and got up and smacked him in the head. Then whispering " Remember you're only mines". He whispered back " Always sweet cheeks" and kissed her in the forehead.

Cyborg came out with two towels and a giant beach ball. He looked the same as always but the only difference was that he had a pair of sunglasses on.

Behind him came Beast Boy wearing no shirt. He had on purple swim shorts and a bag of water guns. He also had a pair of sunglasses on that he said "makes him cooler".

While all of the boys were showing off their swim wear they never noticed the girls were also changed.

Zatanna was wearing a black and white polka dot bikini. Her hairs was tied in a pony tail, Robin was staring at her until she came over. " Oh.. you like beautiful Z-Zee" he stuttered. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss "Thanks"

Starfire was wearing a purple bikini showing off all of her curves. Cyborg and Beast Boy was practically drooling over her until Robin gave them the Bat-glare. He walked over to her and said " You look wonderful Star". She practically beamed and said " Thank you I am glad you like it".

Artemis was sitting beside them wearing a green bikini with her hair actually let loose instead of the usual pony tail. Wally sprinted to her and starting kissing her, she was confused at first but just went with it. When they were done her face was a deep red " What was that F-For" she stuttered. He scratched his head and smiled " You look beautifully babe couldn't stop myself"

M'gann and Raven was both talking to each other. M'gann had on a pink bikini with roses all around and she morphed her skin color to look Caucasian. Conner smiled and wrapped her in a hug " You're beautiful". She blushed and said " Thanks". Now Raven the Titans were surprised about her clothing. She was wearing her usual uniform but instead she took off the cloak and kept the leotard. Beast Boy blushed and whispered to her " You look nice". She slightly blushed and said " Thanks".

" Is everyone ready to go?" Aqualad announced. Everyone nodded and Robin looked at Raven and Zatanna.

" Alright team lets go **ekat su ot eht hcaeb" **Zatanna chanted and they disappearing once again.

" **Azarath Mentron Zenthos**" Raven chanted and they also disappeared in a black portal of energy.

* * *

When they reappeared they were at a huge beach. It had a beautiful shore with fresh tan sand. It had a giant huge field. Most in importantly it had a beautiful view they could see the sun clearly, and the ocean looked clean and pure. Everyone was getting excited ready to explore until Robin announced " Do we have the net, ball, towels and anything else we might need?". Cyborg pushed a button and a small blue cube fell on the ground. Wally looked at it and said " Wha-". " Just wait" Cyborg said interrupting him. Then suddenly the cube expanded revealing all the materials. " Cool" everyone said in unison.

Cyborg asked Superboy for help putting up the tent. They walked over and easily assembled the tent in no time. " Nets fix!" Cyborg yelled. Everyone walked over and Conner counted everyone and smiled. " It is twelve of us perfect 6 on 6". But Raven said in her monotone " Who says I'm playing". Beast Boy got on his knees and begged " Please just one game then after that we all get to do our own thing". Raven looked and him and sighed " Fine one game".Everyone cheered.

" I want to be captain!" Beast Boy and Kid Flash yelled in unison. Rob shrugged his shoulder and they both ran to opposite sides.

" Ok I pick Supes" Kid Flash said beaming at the clone

" Pick the one with super strength I see.. well I want Star" Beast Boy said

" I pick Miss Martian" Kid Flash said

" I pick Artemis" Beast Boy said with a wink

" I pick Rob" Kid Flash said

" Well of course I will pick Robin" Beast Boy said

" I want Cyborg" Kid Flash said

" I want Aqualad" Beast Boy said

" I want Raven" Kid Flash said

" Well Zatanna you're with me" Beast Boy said with a smile

So for Kid Flash team he had Raven, Cyborg, Rob, Miss Martian and Superboy. And for Beast Boy's team he had Zatanna, Aqualad, Artemis, Starfire and Robin.

" Ok for our special game you can use powers, just don't go to far and hurt somebody. And my volley ball is nearly indestructible so you don't need to worry about that. Also first team to 3

wins" Cyborg said with a smirk

Both of the teams lined up on their sides. On Kid Flash team he had Superboy and Miss Martian in the the back. Raven and Cyborg in the middle and himself and Rob in the front.

Beast Boy had himself and Starfire in the back. Aqualad and Robin in the middle and Zatanna and Artemis in the front.

" Serve the ball" Beast Boy said. Superboy grunted and served the ball it went flying in the other team direction with incredible speed. Starfire flew up and smacked it right back with the same kind of strength. M'gann use her telekinesis to slow the ball down slightly while Rob jumped up in the air and kicked over the net into Aqualad who smacked it but went flying back a few feet. But that caused the ball to hit the net

" Point for Team KF!" Kid Flash yelled in happiness

"Cheater Miss M slowed down the ball for Rob!" Zatanna accused

" Well he did say we could use powers and or abilities" M'gann said with a smirk

" Fine were playing dirty that's how it goes" Artemis said with a evil smirk

" Round 2" Aqualad said

This time Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and served the ball. It went flying towards Raven she didn't responded until the last second. The ball was coated in black energy and flung back with a lot of power. Everyone was surprised then Aqualad ran over to the ball and returned it. It came right for Kid Flash he was about to return it until Zatanna muttered "**pirt**". Then suddenly he felt a force knock him over then he feel face first in the dirt. And the ball rolled past him

" Score for team BB" Beast Boy cheered. Everyone on KF team glared at him asked what happened " How did you trip it was right there you would have had it" Rob said clearly frustrated. " It not my fault I felt like a invisible force trip me over" Everyone looked at M'gann

" I thought it was her too but she's on my team" Kid Flash said smiling at the Martian. Then they heard Zatanna snickering in the background. Everyone turned around and saw Artemis and

Zatanna rolling on the sand cracking up. " What did you do?" Kid Flash hissed. This only caused them to laugh harder. " We (laugh) did (laugh) nothing" Artemis said barely could contain her laughter. Kid Flash actually gave them a glare nothing comparing to Batman or Robin but still impressive. They finally calmed down and said " Well I might have said a spell to make you trip" Zatanna said full of confidence.

Kid Flash stomped over to his side and yelled " Point for each team who ever makes next point wins!". He looked at the opposing team and said " We really not playing this time". It was Raven's turn to serve. She coated the ball in dark energy and it sped off to the other side, Zatanna used a spell to levitate and return the ball. Cyborg jumped up punched the ball with tremendous force. It was heading towards Artemis but Zatanna muttered " **wols nwod**". Artemis smiled at her and back flipped and kicked the ball sending it back with impressive speed. " Sorry babe" Wally muttered and return the ball with his super speed. The ball was coming dangerously fast towards Aqualad and by instinct pulled out his water bearers and created a shield of water. The ball bounced off it but broke the shield, the ball now was going back towards KF team but with less speed. "_Lets win this_" Superboy thought to his girlfriend she smiled in return. So he hit the ball with good enough force to end the game while M'gann used her telekinesis to propel the ball faster. Starfire looked at the ball with determination and flew up and punched the ball but the force knocked her away. " **pots eht llab!**" Zatanna yelled and the ball was coated in yellow energy that only ended up making the ball explode. Everyone sighed then started laughing.

" I'm so sorry we went too far" M'gann said after the laughter died down helping Starfire up

" Yea we are" Conner added

" It's ok friends I had a wonderful time" Starfire said with a smile

" Yea Iguess the ball reacts badly with magic at that speed and force" Cyborg said with a honest smile.

" Well we will leave this as a tie" Beast Boy said

* * *

Majority of everyone was in the ocean swimming beside Raven, Robin and Zatanna. Zatanna saw Raven underneath a umbrella reading a book she decided to ask about her heritage. She walked over the the sorceress carefully and sat down beside her. Raven lowered her book and asked " Yes?". Zatanna looked at her and said " Why do you think I came for a reason?". I can read your emotion and I can sense your hesitation. " Well all the times our powers combined I felt dark energy.. well demonic like" she said in a low voice. Raven closed her book and sighed

" Yes I am half demon my father WAS Trigon, I say was because we defeated him about a year ago. My team know my heritage and accepted because I use my powers for good."

Zatanna stared at her with her mouth wide open she thought she would deny it but she actually told the truth. " That's all the matters anyway". Raven nodded and opened her book again and Zatanna was sitting there awkwardly " Mind if I stay here for a little while". Raven looked at her and shrugged.

Everyone was having fun at the Beach, Kid was running on the water but would fall because something happen to distract him. Aqualad was splashing waves at everyone using his powers then him and Beast Boy decided to explore the beach by underwater. So Beast Boy turned into a octopus and they emerged themselves underwater to explore. Cyborg and Conner was competing to see who can make the biggest waves.

" Move out the way!" Cyborg yelled before cannon balling off a short cliff. He landed a created a huge wave knocking everyone around.

" My turn" Conner said before jumping high in the air and landed in the water with such force it was a mini tidal wave everyone went different directions, screaming and yelling. M'gann had to use her telekinesis to gather everyone back again. Once they were back together they all glared at the clone. Who was scratching the back of his head " Sorry" he muttered. Zatanna saw the fun and decided to join, now her and Rob was playing tag. Robin and Starfire was on the shallow end talking.

" Star I really care for you" Robin said kicking the water'

" Robin I also care for you a lot" Starfire replied looking at her reflection in the water.

" I never want to be without you again" Robin said looking at her green alien eyes

" Robin I lo-" she started before she could finish Robin leaned in and kissed her sending sparks through her body and she responded by instinct and kissed back. They ended up rolling in the sand talking and laughing.

Artemis and Wally were now talking in the corner

" Babe I love you" Wally said grasping her hand

" I know, Wally I love you too" Artemis said and leaned in and kissed him passionately. He responded by grabbing her hips and pulling her in closer. She smiled and decided to let his tongue explore her mouth. His tongue quickly entered slowly tasting her, she wanted to taste him too she let her mouth extend into his and now their tongues were fighting for dominance. When they broke apart for air he panted and said " Don't forget it".

Suddenly they noticed Robin and the rest of them was walking towards them. Once they came over Wally looked at his best friend and said " What's wrong?". Robin looked at him and said simply " I think I should tell them". Wally stood their looking at him for a few seconds confused but then it hit him like a brick. " Are you sure Batman is going to freak". Robin looked at him and sighed " I've been through a lot today and I kept thinking if I can't tell my friends who I now consider family after 2 years my real name then whats the point?". " What are you talking about?" Conner asked, asking the question the team was wondering themselves

Robin took his glasses off and revealed crystal shade of blue they all gasped. " My Real name is Richard John Grayson and at 9 I watched and witness my family's murder. They were doing a trapeze act and the rope broke and they fell to their death. I was then adopted by playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. Shortly after I became Robin" he said with fake happiness even though inside he was hurting

" So that means Batman is B-" Zatanna said with a gasp

" Bruce Wayne yes" Robin said with a smile

" OMG you're that annoying freshman that took a picture of me on my first day!" Artemis said in realization.

" I said we would laugh about this one day" Robin said with a cackle.

" Is that you Rob?" Beast Boy called. Rob put his glasses back on quickly and they all walked out together

" There you guys are we were looking for you all" Beast Boy said with a huff clearly out of breath

" It's getting dark we're all about to get something to eat at our favorite restaurant" Cyborg said for his friend.

" Let's go!" Kid Flash exclaimed at the mention of food.

* * *

**Long chapter guys and gals but I'm so sad that next chapter will be the last unfortunately. I'm so sad because it got surprisingly popular I am so happy I decided to write stories.**

**I have drafts for other stories that I'm thinking about actually typing up, so subscribe to me to see me more.**

**Guess where they eating at lol**

**I want a lot of reviews I am serious everyone who reads it please review because I want to end this with a BANG!.**

**-Until next time Alchemist15**


	13. Bonding Part 2

**Well Sorry haven't updated in 2 weeks. My inspiration was low last week so I spent this week typing it.**

**As you should all know this the last and final chapter :(**

**The Hunt Episode was nice we got to see all the team back and Night wing get mad I liked it personally now for Today's episode Wow and Ehhh**

**ZATANNA WAS BACK AND ROCKET!**

**Zatanna was a bad ass I'm like damn she is powerful. I loved when she said " Maybe Backwards is my native tongue". **

**M'gann broke up with La'gann! Yessss but then when she said its for her. But the first person she went too was Conner who wasn't there he was with WENDY?!**

**I'm like wtf she actually was someone important I thought Supermartian was back on. But I don't think they will get back together I think they just might become close friends again**

**Did anyone see when M'gann asked Nightwing where Conner was he kind of gave her that bitch please look. I was like what was that for?**

**That was a awesome fight scene with Blue Bettle and Green Beetle Now finally they off mode.**

**Well I am done with ranting to**

**-Enjoy!**

* * *

They all went back to their previous spot and began packing everything up. Once everything was packed up they teleported to the pizza shop. They all walked inside and the host looked at them with wide eyes. Raven smirked and said " Party of 12". She wrote all of their names and told them to wait a second. They waited for about 10 minutes until she came back. " Ok we have decided to pull two of our biggest tables together to fit your... large group". They all smiled and followed the girl who ushered them to two big tables in the back. They saw that each table had 6 seats so the Titans sat together with Kid Flash.

A waitress came over to their table with long blonde hair, fair height with a beautiful smile. " Hi my name is Lily and I will be your waitress for the evening" she said with a smile. Kid Flash looked at her and smiled " Hey Sweetie call me Wally". The waitress blushed and giggled. Artemis glared at her and Kid Flash, then smiled and looked at her and said " And you can call me Artemis, his GIRLFRIEND" she said the last part with emphasize. The waitress blushed in embarrassment, everyone else was shaking their head in shame. " Can you come back in 10 minutes we need time to order?" Conner asked in the nicest voice as possible. She looked at him and gave him a big smile. " Sure" she replied and winked at him before walking away. Unfortunately M'gann saw that and she glared at her and used her mind to send the notepad in her hand flying across the room. The waitress just looked shockingly and began walking faster. Once she was gone everyone began laughing like crazy.

" You don't flirt with my boy friend" M'gann said triumphantly. Artemis laughed and gave her a high five.

" She lucky I didn't have my bow, I would have shoved my bow her and Wally's a-"

" Well lets order why don't we?" Aqualad suggested

" Vegetarian!" Beast Boy yelled

" Meat!" Cyborg protested

" Veggie!"

" Meat!"

" How could you eat these poor animals?" Beast Boy yelled

" I love meat that's why!" Cyborg retaliated

" I can turn into everyone of these creatures, I don't like picturing them being eaten" Beast Boy said with a frown

" Well too bad because I like meat" Cyborg said with no sympathy. They continued going back and forth

" Do they always do this?" Rob whispered to his counterpart. " Yep basically and we usually just end up getting a half and half pizza." Robin said

" Wow so we just let them continue?" Zatanna asked

" Give them five more minutes" Raven said with a sigh. Five minutes later just like Raven predicted the arguing began to calm down and they decided on getting one large half meat half veggie pizza for the Titans and large one supreme pizza for the team. The waitress wrote everything down and made sure to keep it professionally ( she was generally scared of all the girls at the table). They was now talking because it might take a while to make their size of pizza.

" I can't believe were leaving tomorrow" M'gann said with a huge sigh

" I know right even though we been through ups and downs I really liked being here" Kid Flash said with a slight smile

" You are always welcomed back" Starfire said beaming with enthusiasm

" Sorry Star but they can't come back I'm surprised nothing negatively happened in the fabric of time with us having two Robins" Raven said in her monotone

" Isn't that a sign that maybe they could come back?" Beast asked

" Possible but highly unlikely most likely because it was a accident, but if we were to come on purpose something terribly negative could happen" Zatanna said with a frown even though she knew the truth she would still miss this dimension too.

" Well this is your last night so we are going to end this trip with a bang!" Cyborg said with a huge smile

" There's more?" Robin asked

" Yea me and BB wanted to do something fun so we decided after this we gonna take you to the hottest most funniest place ever" Cyborg explained

" Yeaa this is going to be awesome" Beast Boy chimed in

" Pizza here" Aqualad stated. As he said that the waitress Lily and another waiter came in together bringing with them two large pizzas. " Here you go" the waiter said before leaving. Then Lily said " Anything else?". Aqualad smiled and said " No Thank you very much". She nodded and walked away.

They began to start eating their pizzas anxious to go to this "fun and exciting place". Kid Flash and Cyborg decided to have a eating contest with the remaining slices of pizza. They was devouring slice after slice barely coming up for air. Everyone was looking at them either amazed or disgusted. Beast Boy was cheering for his best friend " Go Cyborg!" " Go Cyborg!" while Robin was cheering his best friend " Go KF!" " Go KF!". Starfire was giggling and said " I never saw anyone able to eat as much as friend Cyborg". It was one pizza left and they were both tumbling and wrestling around for the last piece of pizza. But the unexpected happened a green kitten jumped on the table and took it then morphed back into the changeling who hurried and shoved the piece in his mouth. Cyborg and Kid Flash glared at him they both yelled and said " Dude!". Beast Boy shrugged and said " You guys were taking to long we need to go". Rob pulled out a credit card and said " I'm paying". Robin shook his head " No it's good we eat free since we save the city on a daily basis and everything". " Awesome" he replied and put his card away.

* * *

" Lets go back and change out of our swim wear and something more party attired" Starfire said with a smirk. The team shrugged and they teleported back to the Tower then they all changed to another outfit. They all came back out changed into a their normal civies and teleported to their location. When they reappeared they was out front of a night club, Kid Flash instantly yelled " Party!". Everyone laugh and Robin showed the guard a golden card that said VIP. He nodded and they all walked in, the club was huge there was a huge disco ball with people dancing everywhere. M'gann immediately grabbed Conner and ran off into the crowd, while Kid Flash dragged Artemis off. Everyone else just drifted off and began to dance beside Raven who found a corner and began reading. Currently the song was going fast and everyone was jumping and screaming. Zatanna and Rob was up in the front jumping with Conner, M'gann, Artemis, Kid Flash. Cyborg and Beast Boy was flirting with some girls and trying to get their number. Raven was reading and Aqualad joined her and began dicussing about different authors. Lastly Robin and Starfire was in the back dancing to the pace of the music.

" I am having a glorious time" Starfire told Robin who was beginning to sweat

" So am I Star, I'm glad we came" Rob responded and leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

The music began to slow and everyone grabbed their partners hand and began dancing. Conner was embarrassed because Cadmus never taught him how to dance, and M'gann was too because in Mars they never knew of dancing. So M'gann watched the others and said " I think this is how it goes your arms go around my waist". Conner followed her instruction and wrapped his hands around her waist, she blushed. _" I love the way his arms feel around me soo strong and protective" she thought. _" Ok now my arms go around your neck". She wraps her arms around his neck and he blushes at the contact. " And you walk side to side slowly, and I follow" she instructed. He follows her instructions but as he sways he feels awkward and self-conscious. M'gann smiles and says " You're doing great!". After minutes of dancing they perfects it and now they are swaying back and forth whispering and giggling. " I love you" he whispers " I love you" she responds.

Every couple dances and kisses the whole night away even Cyborg and Beast Boy got some girls numbers and they teleport home and falls asleep quickly after.

They wake up the Team mostly feeling sad but when they get up they see Cyborg and Beast Boy in the kitchen making breakfast they smile and runs toward the table. " Thank you" the teams yells in unison while digging into their banquet of food. Everyone finishes up and Zatanna looks at the room and mutters **"nruter moor ot lamron"**. The room then shrinks and goes back to its normal shape. **"kcap ruo ffuts". **Then magically everything packs up into separate bags. And M'gann used her telekinesis to move the bags into a giant circle. Then M'gann started to cry. Conner comforted her and asked whats wrong. " I'm going to miss you all". Everyone gathered around in a big circle and hugged. Then Starfire started tearing up too, " I wish we could see you all again". Everyone pulled apart and Aqualad said " At least we will have this memory". Everyone nodded in agreement.

The team forms a circle and waves goodbye to the Titans. " It was nice meeting myself" Rob said with a cackle. Everyone waves goodbye and Zatanna wipes a tear before Raven says " **Azarath Mentron Zenthos"** while Zatanna says " **ekat su emoh**". They disappear in a blackish gold portal. The Titans look at the spot where the Team was and frowns " We wont forget you" Raven says and walks away

* * *

**Cave**

The league was gathered in the Cave preparing to leave. The machine was glowing yellow and humming. Batman stepped up and said " We are preparing to leave, we know the plan so stick to it". They were about to leave until they saw a blackish gold light and they were blinded what surprised them was the yell they heard afterward. When the light disappeared they saw their protégés.

" Is it really you?" Black Canary asked with tears in her eyes. The teens rubbed their heads and smiles and runs to their mentors.

" Daddy!" Zatanna yells and runs to her father. " Sweetie I missed you so much" he responds with a tear in his eyes. " How are you back?" he asks releasing her from the hug " It's a long story dad I'll explain later"

Wally runs to his uncle and yells " Uncle Barry". Flash smiles " Wally you're ok" he said with a sigh of relief. " Of course I am I learned from the best" he said with a smile

Superboy runs to his "older brother". " Kon-El you're ok". Superboy looks at him and pats him on the back and said " Always". Then Wolf comes running out and jumps on him starling him making him laugh. " I missed you too boy". He then runs to Zatanna and sits whimpering she laughs and says " It's ok I forgive you"

Artemis and Green Arrow starts hugging and begin talking. Green Arrow saying I knew you were tough I believe in you, don't ever scare me like that again bla bla bla.

Aquaman pulls his protégé into a strong hug and they talk of Poseidon and his adventures.

M'gann fly's to Martian Manhunter and she hugs him smiling " I missed you" she says beaming. " And I miss you also my niece". And she tells him all about the other dimension.

Batman walks to Robin and they go off into a corner. " Bruce". " Dick". Then Robin does something unexpected and hugs him. " I missed you". " I did too Dick". They release and Batman says " Later Everyone will give me a debrief". Robin nods and Batman smiles and whispers " I miss you my little bird"

* * *

**Yea it is over I know so sad. Thank you for all the reveiws, follows, subcriptions and everything you all warmed my heart and gave me confidence. **

**Thank you to my awesome Beta Reader Squadron! He helps me tons **

**Subscribe to me for you can read my upcoming stories. I got some ideas I could use for if you wanna drop some more down about Teen Titans or Young Justice.**

**Bye From Yours Truly **

**-Alchemist145**


End file.
